Stay with me
by missippi-twists
Summary: hormones fly off the scale for our dear little Ciel. My, what's the cause i wonder?
1. Calling

**STAY WTH ME**

**DISCLAIMER: **belongs to the ever talented Yana Toboso-san! :) ahhh~ I want Sebby to myself… Gruell much? :D (takes place roughly around Black butler's ch 2 :D)

**WARNING: **lemony scene at the back; don't read if you hate boyxboy :)

"Permit me to teach you the Viennese Waltz," the raven haired butler suggested, his godly features painted with a Cheshire smile, his trademark.

"Tch." A porcelain doll cussed, his delicate face marred by irritation as he took his butler's offered hand. Ciel wasn't annoyed at the dance lesson; rather he was annoyed at _Sebastian_.

_My, my. What have I done to offend him? _Sebastian thought as he held on to his beautiful master. Ciel kept his head lowered as he felt something between his legs _twitch _at Sebastian's touch. As they did an awkward turn, Ciel couldn't help but catching the scent of his butler's hair, setting a faint blush on his creamy cheeks.

_What is wrong with you, Phantomhive? Focus! _An internal voice reprimanded. Exasperation caught with our dear boy and a kick was rewarded to his poor butler. With a dead-pan face, he faced Sebastian who returned it with nonchalance, thinking about his master's performance. Sighing, Sebastian broke the silence. "How very catastrophic, young master."

"That's because you're too tall!" Ciel shouted, his blush deepening as he realized their close proximity. This wasn't the normal Ciel. He felt stirred, disturbed and hot at _some_ places. It felt like he had a flu but Sebastian checked and there was nothing wrong with him. Not forgetting those… those _dreams _he had for the past few nights, when the weird feelings bubbled- especially near Sebastian. A certain twitching organ wasn't helping much too. Frustrated, Ciel shook his head, clearing his thoughts and started dancing with Sebastian again. This time though, with not so much drama.

"You pick up well, young master. See, it wasn't as hard as it looks, doesn't it?" Sebastian contemplated as he was led by his petite master. A grunt was heard as they did another turn. Ciel, not yet fully grasping the technique, stumbled. Sebastian was closer than ever and his thigh grazed past a rather hard bulge. A grin graced Sebastian's features briefly as he saw Ciel practically squirm under the brief contact. Blushing, Ciel muttered something about going to the toilet and walked, briskly.

"Dammit…!" Ciel cursed as he locked the door behind him. Panting, he caressed the noticeable _bulge_ and almost moaned at the intensity. He took of his shorts and undergarment, ogling at how wet it was.

"Ahh~ haa… nnn~ .haan~!" Ciel clutched the side of the seat as he reached his climax. Unknown to him, Sebastian listened to his master's every single pleasurable moan as he did himself. A Cheshire grin plastered his features as he briskly made his 'escape' hearing his master zip his pants. _What a naughty master…_ he thought to himself as he prepared for Lady Elizabeth's arrival. Though he worried for his master's performance later in the evening that was not the only thing in his mind.

**LATER ON, IN THE AFTERNOON;**

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth will be roughly arriving at about an hour's time. It is time to get ready for her welcoming." Sebastian walked into his master's study room, displeased at the 'cage' Ciel coops himself into every day, without fail. Ciel didn't even bother looking up from his document and turned his chair to face the floor-to-ceiling window. Slightly irritated at his master's behavior, Sebastian spun the chair to face him. "Young master." He called in a stern tone. That shocked Ciel for a few seconds before he sighed and followed Sebastian to the bathroom- the very same one where he did _that _to himself. A deep crimson painted Ciel's face as Sebastian took off his clothes, his touches adding a bit of fire to his groin. As Sebastian poured lukewarm water over his head and began washing his back, Ciel had to clench his fists to prevent himself from mewling. Heat pooled near his abdomen as Sebastian's hands reached his lower back. "Nnh…" Ciel moaned softly. Sebastian grinned again at his master's sensitiveness and decided to tease him even more, knowing his master's wrath.

Slim long fingers trailed along Ciel's delectable flesh, earning pleasurable groans from his master. They skimmed skillfully around his sensitive lower back, making Ciel squirm from desire. One by one they searched for entrance, until a sweet soft hole greeted them. One pale digit prodded the entrance, eliciting yet another moan. Ciel gripped the sides of the bathtub for sanity as he drowned in euphoric bliss. Slowly and deliberately, one slid in and out, making Ciel scream in desire. Heat enveloped the fingers as Ciel began squeezing them, wanting more. "Young master…" Sebastian whispered seductively in his earlobe as he withdrew his slick finger.

**A/N: **cliffhanger for you guys :) don want it to be a long chapter~ reviews appreciated! Love you guys to the max if you do. I'll review yours too :D Ja-ne~


	2. stay with me

**A/N: **Fufufufu :) finally! I've managed to shake off my laziness and update! :D a BIG thank yous to everyone who've read it so far! I know I'm just a girl who gets happy easily. Sigh… I missed super junior :/ rawr! Okay. Pls enjoy the new and fresh chapter :) *passes out mud pie to everyone who reads*

**DISCLAIMER: **If it were ever mine, Hee oppa would be with me now… *sighs again*

**WARNING****: **Lemon scenes :)

"Ahn… no~" Ciel groaned as he felt empty again.

"Now, now young master; Lady Elizabeth is arriving soon. You wouldn't want to appear all sloppy and tardy, would you?" Sebastian explained as he began washing his master's hair. Only an unsatisfied grunt reached the butler's ear. Of course, he was lying. Would a Phantomhive butler be _that _lacking in his services? Sebastian just wanted to save the best for the last- all for him.

"Which one do you prefer? The-"

"Elizabeth's present." Ciel grunted, still pissed at his butler for making him all hot and just left him hanging.

"Understood," Sebastian bowed as he towel dried Ciel's hair, making resemble like a wet kitten in the rain. Sebastian began dressing Ciel up, trying to stop himself from humming with glee as he zipped Ciel's pants slowly in a deliberate pace. Inside, he was already dying a little inside from impatience. Ciel who didn't want to lose himself in front of his butler just gripped his walking stick tightly as his pants got adjusted slightly. Just a distance away, the slight rumblings of a certain carriage was heard as the Phantomhive mansion got ready to grace the arrival of a certain bundle of Soprano Blondezilla. Sebastian snapped his timepiece open _a few more minutes left, _he thought to himself as he combed his master's hair neatly.

"Shall we go now?" Sebastian questioned Ciel, who continued looking at the mirror in disdain. If it weren't for another dramatic scene of Ciel being subdued into pink frills, he would just order Sebastian to throw this piece of frilly trash away. Sub-consciously, Ciel fingered the black laces that clung onto his blazer and felt disgust bubble inside him. Still, for the sake of his fiancée, he just had to put up with her whimsical nonsense. Ciel nodded his head in slight defeat as Sebastian twisted the door knob, then standing to the side to let Ciel walk out. Already, a frown was forming in his master's face as he thought of his precious yet gloomy mansion being decorated by toys, banners and frills. His frowned deepened at the very thought of the color _pink_. Sure, Ciel was a kind and he did love toys but not the ones Elizabeth liked to dress in yet more frills. He preferred his Victorian Goth bunnies more at the moment, thus the booming sales he had in his toy manufacturing company. Not that he mind much if it did plummeted or soar. Business to him was secondary. What mattered most was serving the queen. No matter how many secrets Her Highness kept from him, he would still serve her, _like a loyal dog._

Even before reaching the landing of the grand stairway, Ciel's menacing glare was greeted with a more glaring tint of pink. _DAMN! Is she even human; to decorate my whole mansion at such a pace. _Ciel thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of this nose. Immediately, his air supply got cut off in a crushing bear _glomp_. Ciel felt his world darken as his spirit made its way out of his mouth, only to be saved by the nick of time by his trusty butler.

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth, such a pleasure to meet you. However, do refrain from greeting young master like that again." Sebastian greeted with his trademark Cheshire grin as he salvaged Ciel from the hot fiery passion of his fiancée.

"Ah… pardon me Ciel. I just missed you so much that I… that I…" Lady Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence as moisture began flowing from her round Emerald eyes. _Geez_, Ciel thought as he regained his breath and produced a silk hanky, efficiently wiping Lizzie's tears away. Discreetly, he passed in on to Sebastian who sighed inwardly. _Another hanky gone to ruins _Sebastian thought as he tried to ignore fluids other than tears that clung to the hanky. Ciel led the way, like how a gentleman should to the ballroom where the quartet set awaiting, their instruments waiting to burst into a mellifluous medley for an intimate dance.

"May I?" Ciel bowed in front of Lizzie, a slight grin finally breaking out onto the surface as he offered his petite gloved hand to the lady-in-waiting.

"My… my pleasure" Lizzie stammered as she took the offered hand. Ciel effortlessly swept her into a gentle embrace as the music started, Sebastian playing solo and the quartet accompanying perfectly. Ciel danced and danced, trying to forget the special emotions he _only_ had when around a certain stunning butler serving him. Moments passed and it was time for dinner in the Phantomhive mansion. "For today's appetizer, Jicama with Oranges, Grapefruit, and Pineapple is served. The main course for today is Herb Green Ceviche of Hawaiian Opah along with Sesame-Cilantro Crackers served at the side. For desserts, we have Chocolate-Cajeta Tart, Toasted Homemade Marshmallows and Graham Cracker Crumble and Goat Cheese Ice Cream. Please enjoy your dinner and please excuse me." Sebastian announced in his cool, sexy baritone as he stepped to the side of his master. Dinner passed by without a glitch and night fell on the Phantomhive mansion.

"Young master, would a Chamomile and Lavender bath scent be useful for you to relax?" Sebastian questioned as he undressed his young master for the evening bath. Ciel only nodded, a blush creeping onto his nonchalant features. "Understood," Sebastian bowed as he prepared the bath for his master-in which took a few seconds. He started washing Ciel's hair, deeply massaging his temples as Ciel laid back in relaxation. In wasn't everyday that that Blondezilla came and when she did, it always takes a huge toll on Ciel's body. "Ahh… fells good." Ciel moaned as Sebastian massaged his shoulders. Sebastian silently grinned as he bathed his master while helping him unwind, all the while keeping in mind his master's health. As he wrapped the soft wool towel around his master's petite frame, Sebastian could not help but notice Ciel's rather _hard_ junior.

_So doing it by himself wasn't enough after all. _Sebastian grinned again as he wiped Ciel dry, slightly teasing his buds in the process. He then put on Ciel's night shirt, the very same one he had be wearing since two years ago and buttoned it down to his upper thighs, pausing ever so slightly as pale long fingers hovered above a hard organ. Sebastian pulled the covers of his master's grand bed and carried him to it, tucking him neatly inside the comfortable embrace of the warm bed. Sebastian was about to step away, candelabra in his hands when he heard a soft seductive whimper. "It seems you have to repeat yourself, young master. My ears are not working really well." Sebastian teased Ciel again as he placed the ornament on the dressing table and leaned in closer to Ciel.

"Stay with me…" Ciel whispered, louder. His face dipped in a pink hue, his words slurred like in a delirium.

"Understood," Sebastian replied, his expression bursting out in a Cheshire grin as he stood beside his master, wondering what he was up to now. Meanwhile, Ciel was struggling to keep himself under control as strong urges to touch him and Sebastian kept flashing before his mind-especially those dreams that made him hot and wet. The poor boy wasn't aware that it was Sebastian's pheromones that made him feel so weird all this while. Though Sebastian wasn't to blame for all the weird things going on with Ciel. It was the period of time where species like Sebastian find a partner and settle down, start a family as we know of it- mating season, as they call it. After five antagonizing minutes of resisting himself, Ciel attacked.

"Ahh?" Sebastian called out in surprise as he felt his man-hood bitten down hard by something sharp. He looked down to find a boy in mid-night blue locks ravishing at the hard lump that was almost bursting out from the tight black fabric. "Young master…" Sebastian whispered as Ciel looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting to be touched but already at his limit, he pulled down Sebastian's fly without his consent. The suffocating member almost sprang out and Ciel shot Sebastian a questioning look at the absence of underwear. Not uttering a word, Ciel began slipping a part of Sebastian into his mouth, slowly savoring at something pleasurable yet foreign in his mouth. Shocks of pleasure ran down Ciel's spine, making him mewl like kitten as he swallowed Sebastian down bit by bit. _There's still more… _Ciel thought as Sebastian's tip hit the back of his mouth. Ciel pulled out and slammed the whole length in, the tip now reaching in his gullet. Sebastian gave a soft cry as Ciel hummed along his length, sucking hard and licking intense circles that made Sebastian cry out loud, though not too loud. Ciel rammed the hard and wet member in and out of his mouth as hard as he could handle and felt Sebastian on the verge of his climax.

Grinning, he pulled it out and bit down on the tip as Sebastian exploded in him, how white desires bursting inside him as he licked the throbbing member, swallowing all of Sebastian's seeds till the last drop. "That wasn't very nice…" Sebastian hissed as he felt blood trickle down his shaft, still giving Ciel a sexy smirk that blew his mind away. Ciel mumbled something and pulled Sebastian down by his necktie, their legs entwining. "Hmmm? I didn't catch that." Sebastian whispered as he nibbled Ciel's ear lobe, teasing the ear stud with his tongue.

"Ahh. I want more…" Ciel pleaded in a hoarse whisper, practically humping Sebastian as a cool slick tongue invaded his ear, licking and nibbling. Sebastian continued savoring his withering master until he reached his limit.

"Want you…Now!" Ciel ordered through a stern yet passionate voice, grabbing Sebastian's ebony locks and bit on his neck, marking his butler with red hot insignias of lust and want. Revved into his 'black' mode, Sebastian stripped his master of the soft cool nightshirt and tossed it hastily aside; desire climbing rocketing in his body as Ciel clumsily loosened his butler's black silk tie. A snap of long fingers, his professional façade of the day tore away, revealing his true self, a lust driven demon by night. The same long fingers probed for entrance, though it was practically being sucked into an impatient young boy who always got what he wanted. One slipped in followed by another, sweet moans of his master rang continuously in the butler's head as he hit the one pleasurable spot capable of extracting such lewd sounds from the usually nonchalant boy.

"Hu.. hurry…" his master pleaded, holding the crimson gaze with his mismatched ones. Grinning like he always did before devouring his prey, Sebastian slammed straight into Ciel, driving the boy wild as he screamed in pleasure, digging his nails into Sebastian's smooth back, breaking the pale skin. "Nghh… you're so tight." Sebastian whispered hoarsely as Ciel squeezed him tighter and tighter, white spots of pleasure dancing in front of his eyes. "Ahh… haa.. No. haa. No! NO! Don't move…!" Ciel screamed again in a breathless ecstasy as Sebastian began picking up speed, pleasure building higher and higher as the room echoed with obscene moans and deep grunts. "Are you sure? Do you want me to pull it out?" Sebastian threatened as he stopped abruptly, pulling his pet all out, his tip barely probing his master's entrance. Tears threatened to spill out from a single sapphire eye from the agony. Deciding that he had teased his master enough for tonight, Sebastian took a firm hold of Ciel's slender hips and rammed straight into the sweet spot, another lusty scream piercing the quiet night. Sebastian thrusted in and out feverently, possessed by a state of bliss and delirium as Ciel clung on to him for sanity.

"… Ahhn Sebas- AHH! AHH! AHHN~" Ciel screamed again in lust as he climaxed, spilling hot white desire as the world flashed white before his eyes. Sebastian wasn't far off and he slammed harder into the boy's hole, climaxing deeply inside of Ciel. "Ahh…" Sebastian gasped in pure ecstasy, reluctant to pull out with Ciel still squeezing him tightly.

Ciel was the first one to move, pushing Sebastian a little _too_ hard, and burying himself underneath the not so clean duvet, hugging his knees in a fetal position. Sebastian felt his heart die a little inside as he realized that he could have hurt Ciel, being so rough and losing his control, even though it was just for a moment. Ciel was a fragile enough boy and seeing him hurt by someone 'close' just tore Sebastian inside out.

"Young master…" Sebastian whispered gently as he took hold of Ciel's little shoulder. He turned the petite frame around and faced a sobbing child, Sebastian's face frozen in shock as his fear came true.

**A/N**: ahhh~ I'm so lazy… oh well. Please do review :) will be updating sooner :D *sends cookies to everyone; AGAIN*


	3. Antoinette Blue

**A/N:**HI! I'm back oh, and pleas do listen to Antoinette blue when reading this chapter! Or at least, the first part of it :) check out the English lyrics too~ actually, this particular song caused all this typing mania :) I had actually wanted to type out a fan-fic but wasn't sure which plot should I stick too. Then one day, while waiting for the bus, I heard this song in my random playlist and… BAM! Rough lines for my baby formed :) hope you enjoy this chapter :) *to tell the truth, I think this song fits Kuroshitsuji too ^^*

**DISCLAIMER: **still belongs to the ever talented Yana Toboso :D~

"Young… master…" Sebastian stuttered as fat droplets continued rolling down Ciel's porcelain face, marring his pretty face. Flustered, Sebastian wiped away the tears but only more flowed in an endless stream, reflecting the vulnerability of his master and the fragile frame he managed to pull together during the day. At night, when the nightmares come looming in his sleep, that's when the strong fortress crumbles to dust, revealing a helpless young boy in its wake. "What's wrong?" Sebastian whispered as he drew the boy into a hug, stroking his hair unconsciously while waiting for the sobs to cease.

"You did it because I told you to, isn't it?" Ciel finally spoke, his voice wavering slightly. Sebastian felt his heart clench painfully as his world whirled. For the first time, he was confused. Was it because of his mating instinct that he did it or was it because of some unknown emotions he harbored for his young master? Sebastian clung tighter to Ciel, somehow hoping that an answer would just appear in his mind. They stayed together for a few moments, a portrait of painful bliss as tears began streaming down Ciel's petite face, Sebastian humming a random lullaby to calm his master down. Finally, Sebastian broke the silence as he pushed his master down onto the bed, again. He could hear Ciel's breath hitching as Sebastian leaned down for a kiss, soothing the boy's bruised lips.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered as he pulled out for air. He stared at widened sapphire and amethyst eyes brimmed with tears. "Really…?" Ciel questioned with a voice of a naïve child. Sebastian nodded as he placed his ear on Ciel's chest, listening to the little heart flutter in a thousand beats. "I really do." Sebastain whispered in reply, this time noticeably softer as he hid his face in his hair. Ciel took deep breaths as he fingered Sebastian's locks, exhaustion lulling him to sleep. "Promise me that you'll stay by my side; forever." Ciel murmured as he drifted off to sleep with Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian only nodded as he listened to his master's steady breathing. A minute later, he pulled away, guilt painting his crimson eyes. _I'm sorry…._

Sebastian hastily picked up his clothes and put them on in an instant, remembering to take the now extinguished candelabra. He walked away, closing the door softly behind him. He spent a few moments recollecting himself and shook his head. Though Ciel was extraordinary, he was still after all, a human in the eyes of Sebastian. "Mating" with him was punishable even for someone like him but that wasn't the thing that clouded his thoughts like a drug. Sebastian clenched his fists tightly and strolled to his room at the basement of the manor. He immediately started planning for the next day for his young master and did not fall asleep until a very long time.

_A person's silhouette… It's Sebastian's. "No…. don't go" I whimpered as he walked further and further away from the white roses into the dark forests. I'm calling out his name but he is not answering. I am searching for him in this labyrinth. He is here for a moment, his warmth seeping into the ground but gone the next. I don't want to be alone. My heartbeat escalates; I am running to where you are. But where are you? They are coming after me, but who? No… don't go. Please, don't leave me… Sebastian…. They are catching up with me. I can't run anymore. Where are you? Drive those demons away. Why can't I see you anymore? I… I need you here, by my side. Before they bound me again. Sebastian… I hear myself whisper, a sick fragile whisper I despised to the core. Darkness eludes as I feel strong hands grip my hands to my back. I try to kick them away in vain. With one final breath, I try to scream your name but they-_

"Sebastian!" Ciel jumped up from his nightmare, sunlight immediately piercing his eyes. Frantically, he scanned around the room until he saw his butler. Like a little child, he ran up to him and hugged him tightly, afraid that Sebastian would leave him again. Sebastian just stood there, stunned by his master's actions. He had just stepped in and drew open the curtains when a _very_ naked Ciel came bursting into his arms. As realization settled in Ciel's sleep-induced mind, he pushed Sebastian away at an arm's length; anger clouded his beautifully mismatched eyes. "Where were you?" Ciel demanded softly as frustration dissipated from his fragile fingers and returned to Sebastian's warm embrace again. A cat got hold of Sebastian's tongue as he stood there, speechless. "Forgive me, young master…" He muttered as he clutched Ciel tighter. "phorget it…" Ciel mumbled into Sebastian's coat.

Ciel visibly cringed under Sebastian's gentle touch as long fingers traced along his inner thighs. "Does it still hurt?" Sebastian asked, concern washing his baritone voice. "Mmmph…" Ciel whined as he relaxed his sore body in the bath tub, the warm waters and lavender scents effectively winding him down. Silently chiding himself for not treating him gentler the night before, Sebastian retrieved a soothing lotion behind the mirror and squirted some into his palm. _This should help ease the pain. _Sebastian thought to himself as he inserted a slick finger into the raw and puckered hole. Immediately, a long and sweet moan elicited from a petite mouth as Ciel trashed in the tub, pain stretching his slender body to the limit. He gripped the smooth edges of the tub and curled his toes as he felt another finger probing into his body. "Ahnn… no, don't. It hurts…" Ciel protested weakly, his body already craving for more as his junior sprung to life. "But aren't you already enjoying it?" Sebastian retorted as he stretched Ciel with his fingers fashioned like a pair of scissors opening. Ciel writhed in pleasure and pain but Sebastian's overflowing pheromones soon blocked out the pain, sending rivers of pleasure to Ciel's body.

"You idiot!" Ciel cursed as his body ached even more. Sebastian just continued dressing his master up, grinning his trademark Cheshire grin. Maybe, his mating instinct wasn't in the way after all. With Ciel being a young boy, there were no risks tied in with their sinful behavior. "I'm starting to lavish him better" Sebastian muttered to himself as he licked his lips playfully. "What was that?" Ciel demanded angrily as he caught his butler dazing off slightly. "Oh, nothing young master." Sebastian replied, his grin widening even more.

**A/N**: Finally done with another chapter ^^ hope you all enjoy it! Oh and if it was a bit confusing for Sebastian's behavior, the next chapter explains it all :DD hope to see you guys real soon~ :DD


	4. Soft spot

**A/N: **In a good mood today! I can finally see my Dong Ho baby performing…. On the square box that is*quotes from Soma* somehow, after reading kuroshitsuji, I find Soma and Agni hotter… and my some of my classmates claim to be from the same country as they are; Seriously? Are you kidding me, you, in a place with Soma? Woops. Hahaha :) didn't mean to be racist…. *sighs* Dong ho( ) is making my mind meeeelt :D

**WARNING: **Mpreg is coming up maybe in about… two or three more chapters? Or it may be the next one^^ tell me what you all think, okay? Oh, and thanks to everyone who've reviewed so far :D love you all~

**Disclaimer: **if it were ever mine, I'd make Sebastian F(Y)CK Ciel in the first episode ==

The two walked down the polished stairway leading to the grandeur hallway. An audible 'boom' was heard as Ciel set foot on the smooth marble floor. Irritation surged within him as he smelt something horrible wafting down from the kitchen. "Sebastian!" Ciel growled as he massaged his throbbing temples. "Oh dear, Bard even assured me he'd do a good job today." Sebastian sighed, a menacing tone creeping in as he excused himself from Ciel's side, leaving his master alone-_again_.

Thick black smog slapped itself onto Sebastian's flawless face as he opened the kitchen door. Feeling irritated himself, he waved the smoke away to see bard sprawled on the floor, his hair done up in a dirty blonde afro again. "What a mess this is." Sebastian announced in sarcasm, face plastered into his trademark grin as the evil aura began creeping in. Comically, the black smoke began creeping out of the windows as Sebastian stepped in. "It's not my fault! I just wanted to cook the waffles but seems like that the stove wasn't working. So I tried the flamethrower. Turned out that I just forgot to light it up…" Bard explained, his voice gradually weakening to a soft whimper as he picked himself up. Sebastian sighed again and produced a batch of waffles he had prepared earlier, knowing this would happen without fail. He placed some earl grey tea next to the trolley and along with some soft boiled eggs, wheeled it to the waiting Ciel at the dining room.

"For today with have waffles topped with blueberry sauce accompanied by soft boiled eggs. Earl grey tea is served." Sebastian announced in his smothering baritone as he served Ciel his breakfast. Ciel just munched on his waffles silently, the food tasting dry in his mouth as he tried to shake his nightmare away. Sebastian sensed something off and gazed at his master, seeing his hunched shoulders just spoke a thousand words, maybe more. "Young master, is anything the matter?" Sebastian questioned, breaking the silence permeating the dining hall. Ciel shook his head feebly, exhausted and aching to the core, he just wanted a breath of fresh air. "You seem to be exhausted; shall I rearrange your schedule for tonight?" Sebastian asked again as he poured tea into the fine porcelain teacup. "Tell me the plans." Ciel spoke, his voice surprisingly fragile. "There is Lord Aleister Chamber's ball held at his mansion-""Alright, I'll go to his ball." Ciel cut Sebastian off curtly and left the room, leaving Sebastian quite bewildered at his master's actions. He was about to clean up the table when an audible crash followed by a kiddy screech rang throughout the mansion. Sighing, he swiftly placed the uneaten food and tea set into the trolley before confronting the troubles set out for him.

"We're really sorry, Sebastian-san…" Finny and Maylene muttered as Sebastian cleared up their catastrophic disaster. "Just do your work properly next time." Sebastian scolded though he tried his best to hide the irritation seeping into his strict tone. He sighed again as he picked up the ruined sheets and dumped them into a steel container. Remembering the _mess_ created at his master's room, he proceeded swiftly to his next destination. Sebastian was just about to twist the door knob open when he heard a soft, gentle whimper escaping from the room. Feeling a sharp jab in his heart, he opened the door and revealed a distorted and weak Ciel, clutching at his sheets tightly as rivulets of tears streamed down his eyes. Sebastian immediately crossed the distance between them and cradled Ciel in his arms gently, not wanting to 'break' his master any further. Ciel clutched Sebastian tightly as he whimpered, his previous nightmare haunting him. Ciel's heart wavered and he felt faint. "Young master…" Sebastian whispered softly, stoking his master like how he would treat an injured kitten.

"Say that you love me." Ciel whispered, nearly choking on his own tears. _Even though it's only a lie_ he added mentally. Sebastian obeyed, treating his master with tender affection. Inside his _human _heart, an unknown emotion bloomed-one of passion and also destruction. In other circumstances, he would have mocked his master for showing his weakness to him but somehow, today was a special exception. One that he could not fathom and express no matter how hard he thought. Time trickled past, losing its meaning as the nightmares began fading from Ciel's battered and traumatized mind. How Ciel wanted to take a break from it all, to lead that naïve and carefree life he once had. Now lost along with many other precious memories he once treasured on that fateful day of crimson and red, tainted with screams and fear.

"If you want, I can excuse you from today's ball." Sebastian suggested as Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's neck- a red and faded mark peeking out from his collar bone. "No, it's alright. I still have work to do." Ciel spoke, his former resolve coloring his tone back to normal. "Understood," Sebastian nodded as Ciel left his arms. "Do you want to wash your face to freshen up?"His butler asked though the master was already heading to bathroom by himself. Sebastian was taking off the sheets of the large bed when a familiar, deeper baritone tinted by the slightest of rage resonated within Sebastian, paralyzing the butler immediately.

"A mere human, bound to you by a Faustian1 contract. That _boy _is your mate? Why, I'm utterly disappointed Sebastian. _Disappointed_ to the core." The voice spat.

"Do you question my tastes, Mephistopheles2?" Sebastian retorted at the older demon.

Behind him, the prince folded his jet black wings into his human skin with a slight fluttering sound and made a grim face.

"How can you stand being in this body for long?" The greater demon jabbed a slim finger at Sebastian's ass, making the butler startle a bit. Sebastian just sighed as he was released from the invincible grip and turned to face a handsome man, albeit older than Sebastian. His features just as stunning, his frame carved into a picture of perfection.

"I welcome your presence, master3." Sebastian bowed deeply as he greeted the prince.

1: that's the name of Ciel's contract with Sebastian. Faust- being a scholar who was bored(?) and disappointed called on the devil who made a pact with him for all the knowledge and magic powers for him to indulge the pleasures of the world. At the end of the term, the devil will claim Faust's soul and Faust will be damned into Hell.

2:Mephistopheles is the representative that the Devil sent when Faust called on the devil. He, is also one of the seven prices along with Beezelbub etc!

3:Sebastian called Mephistopheles 'master' because… oh well. Let's just say that that old geezer trained Sebastian alright? :) *I'm just too lazy to explain, huhh?*

**A/N:** Finally! Done with another chapter. Okay, okay. I promise I'll explain those white lies Sebastian told in the next chapter, okaie? :) oh, on the last note, do review ^^ they are more than appreciated :D


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: **Ahh! God forbid… why am I updating so fast? Oh well…. Apparently, I can't sleep well due to Ciel's (lewd) screams in the night. And my circles are really showing! With the "mmmh, no" and all… == Oh well, Sebastian's lies are out of the bag, if you noticed~ and this is the fateful chapter where it all begins to… I dunno? Queue the drama? Ahaha! Okay, done with this, do enjoy ^^ Reviews MUCH appreciated!

**WARNING: **hmm… with all the Mpreg stuff coming up, I guess this chapter is dedicated to diamondkat12 before she stops reading :) or she already has? But I really appreciated it when she told me to do an Mpreg warning ^^ so, yeap! This is for you :) also for all the reviewers out there! You know who you are and I LOVE you! Okay, for love's BIG sake, they are: -Princess Preussen-, Sebast-Chan, ulqui's-girl, LovelyWickedDescet and finally, Evilissima :D so just read away peeps! And review! ^^ Lemon scenes! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** == yeap. Last time I checked, still belongs to Yana Toboso :D

"Heh, me? Your master? Why I'm quite flattered, _Sebastian_." The older demon spat at his former pupil's given name. Sebastian made a grim face and tried his best to ignore the prince as he cleared the sheets and bunched them up together. Silence creeped the room as the prince scrutinized his gaze at a firm, black clad ass- on purpose though. Feeling chills down his spine; Sebastian turned sharply at his former master and gazed straight into glowing crimson eyes. "May I question your presence here, master?" Sebastian questioned, trying to mask his real expressions through his Cheshire grin. At this, the prince nearly exploded out of his faux skin as his face was bathed in a deep crimson of rage.

"Why, you ask? Starters, Lord Lucifer sent you here to serve the boy for the contract, no? I agreed to let you go, thinking that a mere boy wouldn't be able to tempt you. Yes, I thought of the times when our season comes but this! This is just utter rubbish! Lord Lucifer is at a loss of words! He sent me here, shaking his head! Do you know what you've done?" The prince spat at Sebastian, his face livid. Sebastian kept his eyes lowered and hung his head low for a long time. The prince's strained breaths were the only thing that kept the awkwardness away. Also, it was his deep and ragged breathing that stopped him from swinging his hand towards Sebastian's cheek.

"I ask for your forgiveness, father." Sebastian apologized as he knelt down, his head still not looking up at the prince.

"You-"The prince had wanted to give Sebastian a big piece of his mind but thought the better of it and controlled his anger. He took in deep breaths again and looked straight into his son's heart. It seemed to have an inkling of something, though it wasn't very clear. Blurry was the best description that wrapped his son's heart, like a mist. Immediately, the prince's expression softened and held his son up. "I can see something blooming here, Sebastian but when it comes to grow, I can't say that it'll give you and your_ human mate_ bliss. It might or its long vines might just wrap itself around your heart, suffocating it and crushing it to bits." The prince jabbed at Sebastian's chest for effect. Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath as he nodded. "I'll go back with you to explain to Grandfather…" Sebastian's words trailed off as his father shook his head. "There is no need for that, at the moment. Show me to this _boy _and it might save you from the trouble." As if on cue, the old grandfather clock at the foyer of the mansion boomed eleven times, resonating its deep soothing chimes throughout the entire mansion. Time stood still for one mere second. "If you don't mind waiting, I have to prepare young master's lunch." Sebastian told his father as he made an attempt to excuse himself. The older demon arched an eyebrow and followed his son down the stairs, masking his shadow in the lights, creating an illusionary barrier unseen by the naked eye.

"And….done." Sebastian muttered to himself as he finished cooking. Wiping his hands on the apron, he placed the hot food onto the trolley when the bell from the study room rang impatiently and insistently. "Quite a brat, your mate." The prince chuckled as he gazed at his hard working son, setting up the table. _Feh, never seen him work that hard in my lessons, _the older demon thought to himself. Sebastian sighed and shrugged in defeat as his father sent daggers into his mind, unknowingly. After preparations were done, Sebastian proceeded to the study room. _Or cage_, Sebastian mentally added as he knocked gently at the fine and sturdy oak door. No reply was made and he decided to enter himself, glad that his old geezer made no attempt to follow him up here. "Young master, lunch is ready." Sebastian announced in his smooth baritone as he stepped in. "Mmm…" Ciel replied numbly as his sapphire eye darted along the document he was studying, not caring the empty gnawing ache he felt in his stomach. "Young master, if you would please excuse yourself." Sebastian closed the distance between them; his voice rang out in a clear stern tone. Nonchalantly, Ciel turned his chair, facing the window and swung his legs as he continued reading the document, a slight frown setting in between his brows. Irritated, Sebastian pulled the chair back to face him and with it, a seething young master. "What are you doing?" Ciel demanded as Sebastian greeted him with his trademark grin. "_Lunch_ is ready, master" Sebastian announced again, this time firmer. Sighing in defeat, Ciel casually tossed the document aside and made his way down to the dining hall.

"Oh? It seems we have a guest?" Ciel stood at the doorway, burning his single gaze at Sebastian. "_It seems so" _Sebastian agreed through a strained voice as he greeted his father, again. "Pardon the sudden visit, Ciel Phantomhive. Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Mephisto. Where I am from, doesn't concern at the moment." The prince bowed at Ciel as he finished his slight introduction. _Strange… he looks somewhat…familiar? _Ciel thought to himself as he stared at the guest, knowing it was rude. The same slanted subdued crimson eyes, the smooth angular face, the sharp nose. And it fell perfectly into place as the pieces clicked. "You're related to Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, though knowing the answer already. "My… what a sharp boy you are, Ciel Phantomhive." The older demon praised in a mocking tone. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked, arching an eyebrow as he sat down. "Lord Mephisto is my father. He had something to do here so he decided to drop by." Sebastian gushed; his face remained a cool alabaster. "And I believe you have something else rather than _just visiting_, don't you?" Ciel mimicked the older demon's tone as he sipped his tea. The price's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he took a step forward, noticing the presence of more than three people. Inside, his old soul crumbled just a bit at his son's foolishness. He would not allow such a thing to exist, if it were up to his power. After all, as the devil's representative, Mephisto had no control over Sebastian's actions in the humane world; he was powerless in this situation- yet. He snapped himself back to reality, a slight grin forming in his face. "So, it will not be empty, yet." Lord Mephisto uttered suddenly, before turning on his heel and leaving the dining hall, a dark entity opened, swallowing his fragile human frame whole.

Ciel gaped slightly at Lord Mephisto's words, question marks thrown all over his constantly working mind. "What did he mean by that?" Ciel demanded, throwing daggers at Sebastian. It was only logical though, to ask the son. A slight pause. "Today's lunch will be-"

"OY! Answer the question!" Ciel growled as he glared at his butler hotly. Silence passed between them and Ciel knew he had lost, somehow. _But not all is lost. _Ciel told himself as his mind whirled and clicked. A genuine sneer bloomed from the petite face as the plan laid out in front of his eyes. "Sebastian, take the desserts to my room, I have no appetite today." Ciel turned to leave the room, barely able to hide his glee as the trolley rattled to the kitchen. Ciel strolled to his study room, restraining himself from grinning to wide. Once settled onto his chair, seductive poses streamed into his mind as the dreams he had two nights before burst in his mind. A blush creeped in and he hummed a random tune to himself as he waited. A soft knock announced the arrival of his butler and Ciel sneered again. "Come in." Ciel muttered to himself as his stunning butler stepped in. "Today's dessert is chocolate truffles with rum filled centers." The cool baritone echoed in Ciel as his plan set into perfection. He took one slowly and brought it to his lips, kissing it as he licked the truffle seductively. All the while his butler looked at him, a suggestive grin colored his face. Ciel sucked on the melting chocolate and bit down at the centre, causing the cool rum to slid down his neck and chest, staining his clothes. "Oh my, what a mess I've made." Ciel grinned like a devil himself as he held Sebastian's steady gaze. "It seems you have, my lord." Sebastian pulled Ciel colder, their lips almost touching. "

A long cool tongue darted out, making its way into the hot mouth welcoming it with want. Sebastian's lips crushed onto Ciel's, tasting the chocolate and rum melting. Greed taking hold of Ciel, he sucked on Sebastian's tongue, wanting to feel what it was like to kiss than to be kissed. Sebastian obediently followed his master as he was being ravished, albeit his young master being an amateur. Ciel's little tongue explored Sebastian's mouth hungrily, sucking his tongue greedily. He knew Sebastian's feelings weren't real, if there were any in the first place but it was nice feeling loved by someone, even though for a short while.

They broke for air but Sebastian's tongue trailed to Ciel's collar, licking the sweet and sticky rum that dirtied his master. "Ahh…" Ciel moaned as Sebastian bit down on his delicate skin and sucking it again. Sebastian effectively removed all of Ciel's clothes, the gush of cold air making his master whimper.

"Nngh… Do it…" Ciel pleaded with half lidded eyes as his eye patch fluttered silently to the ground.

"Aren't you in the mood today?" Sebastian teased as he positioned Ciel behind the large reclaimed teak table. Ciel gave a lusty cry as Sebastian tweaked his buds.

Grinning, Sebastian slid a finger in slowly, not wanting to stretch his master too much. "Ahhn…" Ciel whimpered as the soreness jolted him. Slowly, through skilled fingers, pain was replaced by blasts of pleasure and Ciel was mewling under every caress Sebastian ministered to his horny master. "M..more" Ciel begged as Sebastian nibbled on Ciel's ear lobe.

"Understood," Sebastian didn't bother concealing his glee as he lifted his master's leg and hooked it with his wrist. This caused Ciel to lean on the cool exterior, heat blazed through his petite frame and gathered near his groin. Sebastian withdrew his _very_ slick fingers, chuckling at the small whimper his master gave as a protest. He unzipped his fly and made do with his constraining pants, tossing them aside along with his master's clothes. Deliberately, he entered Ciel at a slow pace, making Ciel buckle at all the teasing. "Se-Sebastian!" Ciel half growled, half begged as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Grinning widely, Sebastian gripped Ciel's slender waist firmly and slammed straight into Ciel's sweet spot. "Ahh!" Ciel moaned as his body shook with the intensity, squeezing Sebastian tightly. Wanting to see more of Ciel's nice lewd reactions, Sebastian grinded in him as he thrusted right into Ciel with more force. Ciel arched his neck with the pleasure, gripping the table edge till his knuckles turned white.

"More…" Ciel begged again as Sebastian grinded deep inside him. Sebastian shifted their angle slightly and thrusted deeper into Ciel. His master was screaming Sebastian's name as he neared his climax, the hot coils in his abdomen ready to spring at any moment. Coming close himself, Sebastian picked up the pace, ramming into his master's body with intensity as Ciel squeezed his butler tighter and tighter, white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

"Ahh~ Ahh! A-" Ciel cried out, losing his voice as pleasure carried it and flung it off somewhere. Sebastian thrusted a few more times and came with a deep grunt, filling Ciel to the core with his seeds. Their breaths rapid until it slowed into one steady pace.

Sebastian stroked Ceil gently, unwilling to pull out. "Say Sebastian, what was with that Lord Mephisto's words?" Ciel gave a mocking sneer as Sebastian froze, realizing the elaborate trap that he fell into.

Sighing, he pulled out of his master, punishing him slightly. "Hmm… how should I say this…" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, choosing his words with utter care. "Well?" Ciel drummed his fingers impatiently as Sebastian cleaned both of them up efficiently. "You do realize that you've been having weird sensations lately, don't you? And you find yourself losing control. Say, in the toilet for example." Sebastian paused to savor his master's embarrassed expression at his little 'act' in the toilet yesterday. "Well, it seems that my pheromones were flying off the scale. It's the time for us demons to find a mate and basically, have sex to make babies and all. Mating season, simply put. And with your sudden attack, I lost control myself and ended up engaging intimate acts with you." Sebastian finished, a serious look now looming over Ceil's face as he absorbed it all in. "So… will I get pregnant?" Sebastian's eyes widened at the thought, his father's words soon registered to his mind as he staggered slightly.

**A/N: **UWEEE! Ain't I just plain insane or WHUT? Hahaha :) it was stuck on my mind and apparently, dreamy Ceil wouldn't let me go for that apparent reason. So to keep you all waiting *again* a short cliffhanger for you all :) reviews much loved! :D


	6. Elaborate plan

**A/N: **Seems that God's punishment caught up with this hug deprived girl ==…. AHH! Neck cramps from all the drafting and plotting and all :( AND WILL THE WORLD CUP FANS JUST SHUT UP! Ciel's screams are better :) WHOOO! Just had to get that off my chest… aurgh == my shoulders feel numb now that I'm typing this :) get prepared for a hecka long chapter! After all, I'm just one heck of a writer~ *pushes specs up a bit* enjoooyyyy :) oh, and if you want to let meee let youuu in for a bit of spoiler splashing fun, guess my age, kay? :D and this chapter is for my friend Shiki. Who actually suggested the whole idea of this mini-series. But it had too many holes in it and dumdumdum! Yours truly saved the day and thus this little baby descended to your screens :) *He actually typed theee whole plot in one message. That great or whut?* Okay. Now seriously, enjoy~

**WARNING: **Mpreg spoilers start now~ ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **still, it's not under my name… boohoo *hugs Sebastian*

Regaining his composure, Sebastian continued pondering, his eyes sub-consciously trailing to Ciel's lower abdomen. "I cannot say for sure. It's too early to tell." Sebastian concluded as he heard the old grandfather clock booming two times. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but a slim digit shushed him, the owner of the finger posing a Cheshire grin. "Questions might just have to wait, young master. It's time to prepare for Lord Aleister's ball." His master grumbled slightly as Sebastian picked him up like a little infant and whooshed to the bathroom without raising anyone's suspicion.

Warm waters ran down Ciel's body, providing comfort to his aching body. Lavender scents drifted in the air, relaxing the muscles deep inside him. "Would you prefer a Cobalt blue dress imported from Manila or a scarlet dress made in France?" Sebastian asked as he shampooed Ciel's soft hair. "Cobalt blue seems nice. I don't want to garner much attention this time. Lest that pervert comes tailing after me with you distracted." Ciel mumbled as the migraine from his temples dispersed to a soft throbbing. Strangely, a wave of nausea formed as Ciel thought of the pleasurable dreams he had instead of nightmares, his own self running across his vision before it disappeared like static, along with the nausea. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian asked, though it sounded like he knew _exactly _what naughty ideas flashed through his master's mind. "None… none of that sort…!" Ciel stammered, picking up the mockery on his butler's tone. Sebastian chuckled lightly as he poured water over his master's body, washing away the soap suds that clung to his lithe frame.

"Just do what I say so and you'll be fine." Sebastian reprimanded at the squirming boy beneath him with laces in his mouth.

"If I could, I would ban the use of these things!" Ciel gasped as Sebastian pulled harder, choking the breath out of him.

"It never fails to surprise me how Lizzy is able to be so… so hyperactive while wearing this." Sebastian grunted again as he tightened the laces near Ciel's waist, causing Ciel to squirm again, propping a hand against the wall to balance himself.

"Maybe she doesn't… why must I wear one?" Ciel whimpered as Sebastian pulled again before tying a tight knot to secure the confining corset.

"It's only proper that young ladies with influential statuses to wear this. Besides, it _does _look good on you." Sebastian chuckled as Ciel thwacked him on the back lightly.

"Simply put- the perfect instrument of torture." Ciel complained as he slid into the cool silk dress. It was a finely tailored piece of art, with the right side of the dress opening to layers upon layers of ruffles in a slightly lighter shade of blue from the waist down, carefully sewn on beads decorated the top part along with mother-of-pearls in an intricate pattern. The hem of the dress was outlined by a single strip of black ribbon running along its width, making the dress stand out more. Being held by a delicate silk strap on Ciel's left shoulder, Sebastian sighed in slight disappointment as he noticed his master's rather _flat_ chest. "What should we do with that?" Sebastian spoke his thoughts out loud, his words pointing an arrow at Ciel's chest. "Well, it's your problem to begin with. Sorry for being a guy." Ciel scoffed as he tried his best to hide an impending blush. Sebastian sighed again at the dead end of the situation as he fixed Ciel's wig, rearranging his favorite sterling silver rose in the process. Ciel slipped his tiny feet into matching blue heels, suddenly appalled at the nature of his act. "This is embarrassing." Ciel muttered as he picked on a lock of his wig. "Would you rather go as who you are and risk your identity being exposed then?" Sebastian rebutted smoothly as he straightened some slight creases on his master's dress. The master's fuming was enough of an answer already and Sebastian chuckled deciding that there was enough teasing for a whole day. Sebastian checked the little simple time piece; forty minutes past four and slid it back into his inner breast pocket. It was about time to go and the carriage was prepared. The only thing left was Sebastian to get dressed and they were ready to leave. "Would you mind waiting here as I excuse myself?" Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and bowed before leaving, Ciel giving a reluctant nod as he watch his(her) butler leave the bedroom.

Down at his own little and Spartan bedroom, Sebastian was already doing up a silk tie the color of rich red wine, complementing his eyes. He picked out a simple white suit and wore a dove grey dress shirt inside, wanting the silk tie to stand out better through the subdued colors. He fixed the circle-rimmed glasses in place and wore his long bangs to the back, meting out the proper attire of a lady's tutor rather than a butler. Sebastian slid his feet into a pair of new shoes and took a glance at himself at the mirror, _perfect_, he thought. Sebastian hurried to his master's room only to find Ciel struggling to descend down the flights of stairs, where the servants waited. Sebastian stood aside quietly, ravishing the sight of a clumsy and feeble young lady trying to make an entrance. Ciel caught sight of Sebastian, grinning away like a cat basking in the sun and immediately felt his anger shoot off the roof knowing full well how stupid he looked in Sebastian's eyes. Having successfully incurring his master's wreath, Sebastian offered his hand graciously to Ciel who scoffed and proceeded to the French double doors himself. Before trotting off with his beloved master, Sebastian turned towards the servants with a more serious expression. "Do ensure and I repeat, do ensure that you all take care of the manor while the master and I are gone." Sebastian grinned as the servants nodded with fear, hearing Sebastian repeating his words. He sighed mentally and followed after Ciel, helping him up the carriage. The driver whipped his reins and off they went, towards Lord Aleister Chamber's ball, not suspecting the drama held _just_ for them.

**An hour and forty-five minutes later**

"Young… mistress. We've arrived. Please wake up." Sebastian called out to Ciel, shaking his(her) shoulders lightly. Ciel mumbled and woke up from his sleep, rubbing the slumber from his round eyes. Ciel made a sour face as the carriage drew to a stop and the driver opening the door for Ciel's entrance. Sebastian stepped out first, offering his hand like how a gentleman would when he set foot on the gravel ground. Ciel bowed his head and placed a hand over his chest as he set foot on the stair, switching to lady mode in a split second. Gracefully he made his entrance, like a single rose petal led by the warm summer breeze in an elegant waltz. Sebastian grinned slightly, amazed at his master's change from a clumsy maiden to one so exquisite and refined. They walked up the white marbled steps of the Count, leading to his grand mansion which was decorated with elaborate chandeliers, rich velvet drapes and masked waiters catering to the guests' needs. From atop a balcony, a certain _ruffian_ lay awaiting for the curtains of his elaborate trap to lay in place as Ciel and Sebastian made their way into the mansion.

Inside, the classic music flowed in from every corner of the mansion as people twirled and swayed in beat to the tempo; Ciel not really in the mood for dancing stepped aside and sipped on fine tasting lemonade. A pair of fierce eyes monitored the blue robin closely, a sick smile creeping to his features as he crushed his cigar into the ground and stomped it out, thinking of all the riches he could get from just selling part of that baby. Sebastian lingered with the crowd; not letting Ciel out of his sight for more than a few moments as a voluminous lady switched her current partner for Sebastian. Acting like a gentleman should, Sebastian took up her gloved hand and led her in an enchanting waltz, the lady sending more than enough static electricity to make his hair stand. The lady grinned as she led Sebastian skillfully to the centre, where on cue, the music started quickening to a faster tempo and dancing pairs obscured his view on his master. Sebastian panicked slightly as he tried to dance his way out, finally reaching the spot he occupied earlier. Again, by coincidence, the spot light shone on Sebastian as people gasped in recognition at the great magician who had performed a few months ago. Ladies gasped and men urged Sebastian to perform near the clearing dance floor, as people stepped aside in amazement at the magician who stepped out, the spot light trailing him.

The eagle swooped down the stairs to where the robin is, hesitantly approaching before pulling a brave and sudden appearance, slightly startling the delicate robin. "My, what a fine young lady we have here." Azzurro Vanel exclaimed as he leaned on the pillar where Ciel was resting. "Spare the flattery; I have much to learn before I can be a polished and sophisticated lady." Ciel shied away as his voice raised two pitches higher naturally. "Aren't you a humble little lass?" Azzurro chuckled as he sipped his wine. Ciel giggled in reply as he forced a blush to appear, the pink youthful glow glazing his cheeks as he remembered the day he spent with the thug quite clearly. Azzurro stayed by Ciel's side, humming along with the music when he slowly propped himself up.

"The music and people are giving me a headache. I would like to step out of this party for a while but a pity it would be without a fine lady by my side…" Azzurro left his words dangling as he stretched a revolting hand out to Ciel, which he took with slight disgust. "If the handsome gentleman says so…" Ciel whispered, forcing another blush again. Inside, Ciel was dying, assuring himself that no-one knows his identity. The Italian thug led Ciel to the balcony where he stood just moments before, Sebastian still stuck in a large box, not suspecting the events that were about to happen. Ciel walked to the open space as gracefully as he could, though the heels were already killing him. He sighed at the scenery, the evening sun dipping into the horizon, painting the skies with splashes of lavender, purple, orange and pinks as the clouds drifted by lazily.

Ciel was about to turn around when a rough calloused hand masked Ciel's face, the familiar smell of anesthesia filled his nostrils as Azzurro ripped Ceil's wig apart, chuckling deeply in his throat as Ciel's knees began to wobble, having taking a deep breath due to shock. The beautiful sunset was marred by patches of darkness quickly seeping and blocking his sight. Ciel struggled to leave the windows of his sight open, feeble yet desperate he called out, though it was no louder than a mere whisper, carried away by a gentle breeze.

_Sebastian… _The butler heard as he exited the box, unscathed. Jolted, Sebastian whipped his head around, scanning the room frantically in vain as he searched for his missing master. The people were tightening the noose to his neck as they cried out for an encore, gathering tighter and tighter in a circle. He was about to excuse himself when the lights went out, gasps coming from every part of the hall in shock. Temporary turmoil ensured as the house keeper fumbled to get the lights back on. Finally, a familiar click lit up the mansion though most of the gentlemen who were present disappeared, leaving behind the elaborate suits that they once donned only a few minutes again. Sebastian's mind grew slightly disoriented as he tried to make his way out of the party. _Of course… _Sebastian swore harshly as he counted twenty carriages in all exiting the scene at the same time. One of which carrying his kidnapped master. _But which one? _Sebastian gritted his teeth as he tried trailing Ciel's scent and followed one, which unfortunately led him to a dead-end near the country side. Sebastian calmed himself down, trying his best to think logically and stop himself from marring those dogs in the worst way possible. The cold air sent chills down his body as he paced, knowing that the more time he spent here, the further they would go. He can't just stay here and wait until all the sounds of the hooves galloping ceased. Maybe one carriage carrying Ciel had stopped before the last one pulled over. Near the verge of breaking down due to his failed responsibility, Sebastian vented his anger on a sturdy oak tree, not giving a damn as the trunk splintered into two and tumbled with a loud thud. Desperate, he swore as he turned to his last chance and reverted back to his demon form, calling help from the depths of the Dark abyss. _Why are they taking so long? _Sebastian fumed as he took of his white coat and flung it away carelessly, the slow ticking of time and the softer footfalls of the carriages drove him up the wall. Finally, a soft, warped sound rumbled throughout the empty and barren country-side, a burning black hole ripped the space apart and out stepped two figures, one lithe and one quite finely built. Sebastian broke into a small grin as the smaller of the two figures quickened his pace to greet Sebastian. His platinum locks tumbled out as he took off the black cloak and tossed it aside, blue flames licking it up greedily. "I see you heard my call, Belial dear friend" Sebastian greeted the higher ranking demon as the tense atmosphere of waiting dispersed into the night air. The petite boy only smiled as he studied Sebastian's features, having not seen him for quite some time though it had only been two short years since Sebastian's departure to the real world. "Whenever my friends have a favor to ask, I would gladly go all the way just to fulfill it, no matter if it involves my own enemies or not." The petite demon said as he smiled at Sebastian, already knowing why he was called here. The sturdier built figure came into their circle and threw his cloak away, revealing himself. "Father…" Sebastian whispered as his eyes met those of an older and wizened pair. " Well, why are you standing here dazed? We have a missing mate don't we? Get going!" Lord Mephisto scolded as he shook his head at his son's helplessness, overlooking his son's capabilities of a butler. "Okay. So I thought of a plan…" Sebastian continued as the other two demons came closer to hear of it.

_Where am I? I see those roses that I adore so much… isn't this my garden? I can hear a child's laughter near the greenhouse, my favorite place to play when Lizzy was around. I'm walking towards it… and I see someone like me "Who's there?" I call out. A boy, no my reflection turned towards me as he stood up and bowed down. "It's me, don't you remember?" The boy said as a smile lit up his features. I shook my head, bewildered. "You can say I'm a part of you. A reflection yet not barely there. Two sides of the same coin, if you look closely." Indeed as I looked closely at the boy, he did look slightly different from me. He was slightly shorter than me. He had the same face as me but… his features were similar to that of Sebastian's stunning angular ones. In fact, he had the same bone structure too. The boy took my hand in his, "Do you hear; the dearest one to your heart?" The boy asked- his voice like a silver wind chime in the breeze. Confusion painted my expressions as I saw a cat-like grin spreading across his features. "Call for the one dearest to your heart and he'll respond faster than the wind." When he finished his sentence, a great wind blew across the garden; the petals of the stunning roses took flight, forming a barrier between us. Our hands separated as the little boy seemed to be pushed back by the white wall "Wa…wait!" I called out, though the wind took it and tossed it away carelessly. My vision blurred as I felt myself being dragged. Fear constricted my heart as I felt myself being violently sucked into the ground below. The arms of the winds were violent here and they took hold of my neck, dragging me and finally gagging me. With one final cry, I called _him _as the world swirled to a room…_

Ciel awoke in a dimly lit room. He stirred and tried to get up, only realizing that his hands were tied to his back and he laid sprawling on his side- tiny, weak and helpless. His eyes adjusted to the room and with much horror, he found out that he was stripped out of all his clothes, leaving behind a frilly petty coat and a pair of safety shorts. His pride taking a huge blow, Ciel gritted his teeth as he tried not to get the embarrassment get to his head, ruining his composure. Footfalls fell behind him and Ciel turned, the Italian creep snickering as he held a cigar between his tobacco reeked teeth. "You…" Ciel seethed, leaving his words hanging in the air as he tried to remember not to stoop next to Azzuro's lowly level. "Ciel Phantomhive; I welcome you to one of my underground lounge. Well, do you like it? Do make yourself at home." Azzuro snickered again as he sipped oh his alcohol. Ciel narrowed his eyes with disgust as Azzuro strolled to a comy sofa. "So? Do you like it? The place, I mean." Azzuro asked, Ciel not giving him much of a damn. He was chewing on his bottom lip, waiting for a certain butler to arrive as impatience gnawed away at his tiny heart. Ciel breathed out through his mouth noisily as he closed his eyes, calling for Sebastian again.

A sharp, piercing pain tore through Ciel's nimble frame as his eyes flung open in shock. A gagging sound escaped from Ciel's luscious lips as the blood drained from his face. His lower abdomen throbbed with pain as he withered, the air just not reaching his lungs as his heart pounded furiously. Pain travelled through his body in agonizing shocks as his breaths shuddered and hitched, his body trembling from the kick. Dark sports formed in the corner of his eyes as he felt something inside rip, an imaginary ripping sound flowed into his ears as he broke out in sweat. Ciel was losing conscious but dug his nails into his palms to stay awake, an ominous sixth sense waking if he fell into a state of unconsciousness. Ciel can't hold out for long… just where is he? Didn't Sebastian promise to be by Ciel's side forever? Where the heck is he? Ciel felt tears welling up as something moist ozzed from his tight hole.

Sebastian heard his master's urgent call and dashed towards the direction of where it came from, his two alibis following hot on his heels. They ran and jumped over a small river and ran again, not breaking their incredible pace until they finally reached. Sebastian blasted the locked door open with his strong shoulders. A gust of cold air greeted them as they stepped in. _Hurry up, Ciel won't be able to make it. _A young boy's voice echoing in Sebastian's head- wind chimes tinkling lazily in the summer air. Sebastian snapped into action when Azzuro's croons intervened, rows and rows of them blocking out the staircase and doors from where they burst in, each holding up a gun. "Sebastian, go. We'll stay here and make beef jerky of them." Belial smiled as he urged his dear cousin to go, taunting the pathetic humans with a face of death as a tail snaked out between his legs. Sebastian cleared the way up the stairs quite efficiently himself as he nearly mad, the strange boy's words bouncing in his head as he finally reached the room which held his delicate master hostage.

Sebastian politely opened the door but a weak and struggling Ciel nearly made him burst out of his human skin and devour the jerk right away. However, he refrained from doing so as it was not up to him to determine the vermin's fate. Sebastian sauntered in as a fake Cheshire grin masked his emotions. Ciel caught hold of Sebastian's gaze, relief washing out the pain temporarily as silent words formed in his mouth. "Understood. Please close your eyes while I dispose of this cretin." Sebastian pulled out his glove smoothly with his teeth as the insignia glowed softly, ignoring all of the screams that echoed in the first floor and those that escaped from Azzuro's lips.

Sebastian picked his master up feebly as Ciel cracked an eye open slightly. "You came…" Ciel whispered hoarsely as he nuzzled Sebastian. "Yes I have. Please forgive me for my tardy performance." Sebastian replied, guilt shone from his eyes. Another sharp jab caused Ciel to cry in pain as darkness swallowed Ciel's vision entirely. He laid in Sebastian's arms limply, Azzuro's body crumbling to dust due to Sebastian's anger. A fever shot through Ciel's body immediately as Ciel laid still, not stirring with his eyes lids closed. Sebastian stood stumped, matching his master's conditions in his head but none seemed to fit. He gave a small cry of despair as his father and cousin stepped in, helpless as he faced them with an unconscious Ciel. His hands seemed to be moving themselves as he felt connected to another entity the instant they touched Ciel's lower abdomen.

"Save Ciel… He won't be able to survive this ordeal, trust me. He would have been dead long ago if I hadn't make a pact with your grandfather. That's why… no matter how cold blodded it seems, just take me out off Ciel's not, I'll continue to devour his soul. I can't help it. It's part of my nature… It's the only way… to save him… please abort me… Daddy." The young boy's seemed to be crying and lingered on in Sebastian's head as he snapped back to reality. Shock hit him hard as he collapsed next to Ciel, his eyes wide in disbelief, tuning out his cousin's words.

**A/N: **AHAHAHAHA! Finally done :) am like… super tired. Took me three days to type out so… YOU GOTTA REVIEW, KAY? :D I think I'm gunna die from a heartburn… shouldn't have eaten that medium rare CHICKEN T^T you suck! :(( oh,oh,oh! I wanna buy a bunnie. That white fluffy tuft balled, cute one :( someone get it for me? Haha :) hope you enjoyed it, the seeds(?) of hard work that I sowed in Microsoft words~ :)


	7. Sacrifices and choices

**A/N: **yeh yeh :) back again ^^ took a short break(?) due to my anemia- Sucked :( oh well, thanks for the lovely reviews :D really kept me going. And for this chapter, I'll try to set the mood in ^^ so good luck to me! .gah. I still am not sure if I should make Ciel lose his baby or not :/ should I? Should I not? Maybe later on? Maybe now? Oh well… == I really can't decide :0 On a lighter note; Paradiso Girls are my goddesses :) oh, okay mom! I'll do my homework after I type this out :D

**WARNING:** Mpreg :) (and yaoi~) maybe slight violence(?)

**DISCLAIMER:** AUGHHHH! I want Sebby though it's still Yana Toboso's :( *cries in a corner and grows mushrooms)

"Sebastian, look. Look at me!" Belial shook Sebastian roughly in exasperation, slapping him once to get his attention. Sebastian looked at Belial, a thousand shades of guilt, misery and angst flashed in his eyes. Belial stood stunned for a moment. He squared his shoulders and faced Sebastian with a serious expression.

"Sebastian. You know what's right for all of us…Abort the child." A cold gust of wind whistled through the cramped alley where they were, the ashes of the despicable dusting the air slightly. Sebastian felt his heart clench painfully. And he snapped.

He lunged at the petite frame in a split second. If it weren't for his fast reflexes, Belial's face would have been shred to ribbons. His slender arms crossed to push away his older cousin's extended claws as one grazed his skin dangerously. "Se…Sebastian!" Belial huffed as he felt his arms giving way, with the stronger demon pushing his weight on him, Sebastian's fangs extended as madness dripped from his bright red gaze. Belial struggled for a while before landing a knee jerk flat on Sebastian's abdomen. Sebastian gasped, thrown for a moment as the mad red blaze subsided, Belial rolled to his side deftly. Sebastian took a deep breath, shuddering as he felt his head get slapped, hard. He turned around and faced a seething demon as his father's face went red. Mephisto raised an arm, ready to strike Sebastian across his cheek when Ciel broke into a whimper, a tear drop sliding down his petite face. Sebastian sprang to his master's side in a second; wrapping a black cloak Belial had passed to him earlier, tighter. Ciel's eyelids fluttered and painfully regained conscious.

"Se…" Ciel whispered, his words trailing off as he whimpered in pain. "I want… to… keep… the…baby." Ciel finished with much effort, his cheeks deathly pale in the eerie moonlight. Sebastian shook his head and leaned his head on Ciel's neck, breathing in his unique scent. "No…" Ciel groaned, his shallow breaths hitching and shuddering as his chest heaved again and again. Sebastian looked up at Ciel; a forlorn expression tainted his eyes as he brushed Ciel's sweat slick hair to the side, kissing his tears away. His master was being tortured so, ripped between pain and the child in him and Sebastian was making it worse, powerless over the situation. Sebastian's vision blurred as he felt a tremor in his heart, constricting it with pain and reducing him to a quivering pile of tears. "Nggh…" Ciel groaned, slipping in and out of conscious as he felt his own life seeping away from his fingers. "Ciel…stay with me. Please, stay strong." Sebastian whispered, though it sounded like he was desperately pleading Ciel to wake up, to survive the battle that was inside him. Pulled under the waters of unconscious, Ciel slipped into a dark wandering dream, his body paralyzed as his mind dulled.

_I smell the delicate fragrance of roses… I'm back here again. Wait; I see someone. He looks oddly familiar. I see him turning as he trims of a dead rose. Snip, it falls to the ground in silence; its former glory rustling as it fades away with time. He grins at me, that smirk that makes me one to hold him and kiss those irresistible lips of his. "Ciel," he calls out my name, reaching a hand out. I gladly took it, a waltz tune playing in the back of my head as he pulled me closer and led me to a dance smoothly. "Hmmm?" I mumbled in response, shuffling my feet awkwardly even though he was in the lead. I hear him exhale with a heavy and tired accent. I looked up at him and saw his tired shoulders hunching. My left arm reached up hesitantly but I caressed his cheek, his godly face leaning to my touch in response. "What's wrong?" my voice steady, an inkling of an answer stained my mind as I turned. He stopped and pulled me closer, embracing me warmer than the sun and I leaned my head forward towards his masculine chest. "This…" He whispered, anguish fouled the baritone as he slipped a hand to where my lower abdomen is, a soft pulse throbbed. "No." I retorted, the once steady expression of burning determination colored my eyes as I pulled away from Sebastian. _

"_Ciel. Please… You might die." Sebastian pleaded a soft expression I've never seen before surfacing onto his angular features. I breathed deeply, the pain in my heart over-riding anything else. The world swerved dangerously to one side, feeling that I might collapse any moment. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and with all the raw hurt inside of me, and directed it at Sebastian, who seemingly flinched. "Aborting him is the same as killing a part of us." My voice sounded calm, without a hitch, just a flat monotone as Sebastian stood expressionless. He bowed, his face a blank canvas as my vision blurred. The smell of roses burned my nose as I returned to the eternal blank of wandering once more._

A droplet freed itself from long slanted eyes and snaked down the perfect face. Sebastian sucked in the still air nosily as his body shook slightly. A firm hand was placed upon his shoulders as he got up. "You can break your pact… change Ciel to enable him to survive." Mephisto's collected words pierced the night. A startled gasp bounced off the brick walls. "But…But that's taboo! It's insanity He'll get banished regardless of his status!" Belial argued, jumping to his feet as though someone had stepped on his tail. In response, the moon faded behind a heavy curtain of clouds. The sky flashed an angry purple, a great bolt of lightning split the skies in two. Where the earth and skies met, a black portal ripped, its edges blending in with the black night skies devoid of any form of any light as a great figure stepped out, the dust stirred as his feet touched it. The black hood fell back and jet black cashmere locks tumbled to his strong shoulders. A compassionate face pointed to Ciel's direction, his ruby eyes softened as he remembered the scene that unfolded itself in the old king's mind.

**Lucifer's flashback; an hour ago.**

"_Oh? Who's this little boy here?" I gazed down from my throne as the little boy had urgently asked for my presence a little while back. Curious and amazed, I decided to let him in, wondering who was the brave boy who dared to ask for my presence. "Great lord, forgive me for asking your presence upon this feeble creature." The boy went down on his knees politely, staying there. "Do get up. What is your name, might I ask?" The boy got up and hesitated for a moment before hanging his head. "Forgive me, great king for I have no name. But I do have a favor to ask though it sounds impudent." The boy spoke with grace but what shocked me the most was his striking resemblance to my grandson, Sebastian or whatever his name is now. "Tell me of this favor of yours." I told, my usual stern voice worn down to that of a gentle loving grandfather. "It is quite complicated yes, to start from the beginning but I believe you _do_ know of a child by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, no?" The boy asked, his gaze held the same burning expression that Ciel Phantomhive has. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why in the world this little boy has with that other brat. "I believe I do, now tell me, what is the favor you ask for?" I questioned again, impatience slightly seeping into my voice. The boy placed a hand upon his chest and bowed again. "I ask that you exchange my life with his." _

_Silence permeated the court, the ghastly blue flames rippling the air surrounding it. "What?" I nearly burst out, though not wanting to frighten the little boy. "Pardon my murmuring but I-" "Yes, yes, I've clearly heard what you have said but what connection do you have with Ciel Phantomhive that you must do this so?" Compassion filled my voice as a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes seemed to gaze right to my old soul. "Here, if it helps you." The boy closed his eyes, a ghostly moving picture moving before me. It was night, like any other quiet ones. Ciel Phantomhive was in a sort of room, one I could not make out. He was covered in scratches, from being flung down I guessed as leather straps bound his twig-like arms to his back. The picture flickered before it vanished from my eyes, the little boy's face quite pale as he gasped for air, like he had been holding his breath under water for a tad too long. My eyebrow arched as I pondered over the scene. Expecting to get an answer from the little boy, I looked at him. "Forgive my tardy presentation, seems that I still can't control my projection well. But Ciel Phantomhive will die if I don't do this. He will be abused violently if I don't tell him what to do, even so even if he manages to wake up, that creep will injure him badly, damaging my from too as I sap Ciel's soul for my own subsistence, killing him softly from the inside out…" The boy concluded, tears clinging onto his long lashes. My lips formed a thin line as I got up and walked towards my great grand-child. "You are very brave, for one so tender and young. Very well, I shall slightly alter Ciel Phantomhive's fate but you'll still suffer and you'll consume Ciel Phantomhive's soul in the process, we only hope that that foolish grandson of mine makes the right choice." My long arms wrapped around the lithe figure as I pulled in closer, something wet rimming my eyes as his small arms enclosed my waist. So young yet so brave, there is no one like him. Yet I could not do much to help him, for fear of incurring the death God's wrath and brewing unwanted trouble to stir the peace that I've finally created between those… those creatures and us. The little arms detached itself from my strong frame, the owner of those arms fading, a shimmery mist clouding around him. His mouth opened, silent words tumbled out. "Thank you, great grandfather. I must be off now, to save my mo-" His sentence was cut off as the mist swallowed him, sending him off to where ever he was headed to. "May luck be with you," I whispered back, tapping on the shoulder that had disappeared. I sighed and shook my old head and trailed back to my throne as my ministers stepped in with silent footfalls, their robes rustling like a raven's wing._

The king was brought back to reality as the scene faded and was tucked away into part of his mind, to be remembered for a long time. A heavy sigh rumpled his sturdy frame again as his face took to a serious side, facing Sebastian. "Have you made a choice?" Lucifer asked, an expression so grim that it made Sebastian feel like a three year old, when he had accidently spilled ink over his grandfather's precious documents. Sebastian gave a thin smile that didn't reach his eyes and nodded, once in response. Using his glinting fangs, Sebastian smoothly pulled off his white glove covering his insignia as his beloved and respected grandfather handed a elaborate dagger, the hilt decorated with the same insignia that covered the back of Sebastian's left hand and Ciel's 'blind' eye. Sebastian took it with his right hand firmly and placed the tip on his left hand. "Forgive me…" He whispered to the still struggling Ciel as a drop of clear maroon slid down.

A quick slash and blood erupted from the gaping wound; the insignia broke and began to fade. The flow of crimson liquid washed away the remaining signs of the broken contract. It finally stopped bleeding on its own when all traces of the pinnacle disappeared, Ciel's soul was free. "Let's step back." Lucifer suggested as the other two gave their nod of approval and gave Sebastian and Ciel their private space. A cool and long tongue snaked out in search for something, until in came into contact with the luscious pearly skin of Ciel's neck. Sebastian hungrily licked the base of Ciel's neck, where it connected with his shoulder and bit down, the taste of pure, clean blood burst in Sebastian's mouth, his senses heightened as he felt euphoric. With much reluctance, Sebastian withdrew from Ciel's delightful presence after a few gulps, not wanting to drain the poor boy. He then rolled up one of his sleeves, and looked at his wrist. Without second thoughts, Sebastian bit down, squirming at the pain that shot all the way to the back of his head. He lifted Ciel's head gently and fed his blood through Ciel's mouth, sharing a searing hot kiss, Sebastian's tongue intertwining with Ciel's surprisingly responsive one as Ciel gulped down every single drop. Ciel stirred groggily, Sebastian pulled away as his (former) master gasped for air, his eyes still closed- a sleeping doll. The little devil moved slightly now, the chaos settled inside Ciel, everything was going to be alright. Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair lovingly and closed his eyes, entering into Ciel's formless dreams once again.

_The black space void of anything faded and a white light spilled through, warming my cold body as a familiar hand reached out from above me. I ran to it, knowing that he would be there, regardless, a calming peace settled in my heart, removing the heavy shackles that once burdened it. I shot forth and felt his welcoming embrace melting into my body, we became one. "Everything's alright now…" He repeated the words again and again, like a lullaby that I once heard, a very long time ago. I placed a hand on my lower abdomen where our son laid and my lips cracked into a genuine smile. "You saved him…" My words came out in a breathless murmur as I hugged Sebastian tighter, the three of us completing the full picture. I could feel Sebastian grinning his Cheshire trademark. "Let's go," Sebastian suggested, hooking his arm to mine and we stepped out of the flowery dream, only now; it wasn't, not anymore. What left behind were the broken moments of today and the remnants of the rusty shackles. _

Color finally returned to the wax like face and Ciel's eyelids fluttered, his cool sapphire eyes glistening with moisture. The first thing his mind processed was to grab Sebastian's head, his thin fingers lacing around his (former) butler's raven hair. Ciel's face was deliciously close, so close that Sebastian was intoxicated with Ciel's scent, as his pouty lips were hovering a few inches away from him, tempting Sebastian into a passionate kiss. Sebastian closed the distance between them, their lips crushing into each other, tongue snaking out and twirled around in a fervent waltz as Sebastian claimed for dominance, earning a luscious moan from Ciel. Ciel responded to Sebastian's every touch and every graze as he pushed Ciel to the limit, their hard bodies rocking slightly in their making-out session, fully unaware of the three spectators that stood gaping for a moment before a faint smile appeared on their faces. Sebastian cradled Ciel softly, with uttermost care, not wanting to pin his weight down on his delicate partner. Soon after, they broke for air, Ciel panting and blushing wildly; just realizing his supporting spectators and hid his head on the crook of Sebastian's shoulders.

The black portal opened with the sound of a thousand rustling raven wings, welcoming the three figures back to where they really belonged to. Belial waved and nodded slightly, wishing his cousin and his… mate all the best before stepping in. Lucifer shook his head contentedly before speaking. "You'll get your decree soon enough. Even though it has come to this stage, I must say Sebastian; I'm proud of you." His grandfather wore a solemn expression but his smiling eyes gave it away. Finally, Mephisto stepped forward, placing his finely wrinkled hand atop Sebastian's shoulder. "You did well…" His father's words left hanging in the air while awkwardness seeped in to cover the holes of his sentence. Mephisto's lips formed a thin line as he thought of his words carefully. "No matter what, just treat my grandchild well. Or I just might come and drag you back and give you a hell of a trashing." Mephisto gazed at Ciel, a silent contact. _I'll make sure he won't _Ciel thought, Mephisto catching his words clearly. Mephisto stepped into the shrinking hole until it shrunk to the size no bigger than the eye of a needle before a fine thin line of white sealed it off.

Sebastian held Ciel tenderly, their precious son in between them as he nuzzled Ciel's soft head. Sebastian stayed there for a moment, contended by hearing Ciel's steady and deep breathing. "Let's head back, shall we?" Sebastian suggested, though it was more like he announced it to his sleeping beauty as he shot off, like a brilliant shooting star in the night, Ciel snuggled safely in Sebastian's arms.

**A/N:**WOOTS! Finally done with this chapter… I had to listen 'tell me goodbye' and 'it's you' over and over again to get the settings right, just hope that it really touched you guys ^^ I was too happy that I almost forgot to write this thingy down here at the bottom :D haha :) shall go rest myself now, BIG concert coming up in a few days and I GOT BLISTERS! From cooking that is. But it's nooo biggie ^^ I'm ALLLRIGHT. Wait… I'M ALLEFT! Hahah :D see you again on the next chapter :)

**SPOILER: **smexeh and hawt Sebastian coming up on the next chapter ^^ soooo, stay tuned~ AND REVIEW! OTHERWISE I'LL GO OFF WITH KANAME AND ZERO! Hiakhiakhiak ^^ *I'm not that bad But; there's a chance! :D*


	8. We belong together

**A/N: **Hello dear readers; it is I, your friendly multi-talented author cum cleaner… GAHH! Had to clean three floors worth of corridors for detention today… :( NOO! Oh, and school's started here in bright PMS-ey Singapore… okay. It's not that bright now. But you do get my point, no? So I'll be uhh… I dunno? Updating less frequently? But please do continue to support this series ^^ okay. Enuff crap. Let's get on with this, shall we? :D

**WARNING: **Mpreg; yaoi and how F(X) CK scenes :) *how I love myself.*

**DISCLAIMER: **I want Sebastian to be my husband. :(

Soft light footsteps bounced off the polished marble floor as a certain handsome butler walked down the stairway with quick steps, obviously rushing. He took out his timepiece and nearly strangled himself at how late it was. The grandfather clock boomed six times. Though it was far from the slightest crack of dawn, Sebastian would be up and ready by now, not naked and sticky all over. He stripped himself from his stained garments and tossed it with perfect accuracy at the laundry basket, making sure no one sees him in his birthday suit. Not that it wasn't unsightly or anything. In fact, it would even make Bard self conscious with his proudly proclaimed 'six packs'. The minute hand struck the small line and Sebastian broke into a trot, the cool morning air kissing his bare but crimson marked skin. Finally, he reached the small common bathroom that all the servants of the Phantomhive household shared. Sebastian gripped the polished silver faucet and turned it on as he began bathing himself. A really quick shower and Sebastian was out of the bathroom, glad that there were towels stowed underneath the cabinets beneath the sink. With the fluffy Italian towel wrapped below his waist, Sebastian sprinted to his room, which unfortunately caused a slight stir to the other rooms as the lazy bums roused from their alluring slumber. Though slightly angered at their tardiness, all Sebastian wanted to put his concentration on now is to get back to the confines of his little Spartan room and get dressed, quickly. He was falling behind schedule, with his trusty little timekeeper reading eight minutes after six. Well, not that Ciel would be in the mood for grouchiness after their really intense night activity. Sebastian grinned to himself, humming even as he picked out his black suit for the day.

Sebastian slipped into his white dress shirt, the cool fabric clinging lightly to his broad shoulder blades. A red mark peeked out from his a corner of his mirror. His wine colored eyes followed the strawberry patches till it sunk beneath his silk trousers. A pleasurable shock jolted Sebastian's groin as Ciel's lusty screams echoed in his mind, the memory of last night still fresh in his mind. Sebastian smirked as he buttoned down his shirt. He was pleasantly surprised at how _sensitive_ his master had become, probably due to his pregnancy but there was another reason than sensitivity. The fact that Ciel was getting more and more daring over the past week really swept Sebastian off his feet, the demon wanting only Ciel to satisfy his night cravings. Sebastian picked up his suit and slid in it, fingers working with the buttons deftly. Sebastian wore his shoes with such grace that would make ladies blush in embarrassment and headed out of his room, having hearing Bard's grumbles and complaints all the way to the kitchen. Maylenne with her usual noisy objections and Finny's rather spastic agreements. Sebastian was in front of the kitchen door in a flash, literally and twisted the door knob, the faint click preceding silence over the rowdy kitchen. "Good morning, Sebastian san." They all greeted with their unique voices, layering and harmonizing with each other to the perfection of what clumsy servants could muster. Sebastian gave a slight smile and designated duties to everyone, like what he was used to doing every day. An itch of irritation grew on Sebastian's forehead, with everyone procrastinating. "Well, what are you all waiting for? There are many tasks to be completed at hand and very little time to do so! Drag yourselves out this instant!" Sebastian practically roared at the trio of unfortunate… people as they all scuttled and scattered, Maylenne managing to trip on her bootlaces in the process. Sebastian merely shook his head and sighed as he left them to their disastrous devices and focused on the task at hand, which was to prepare his lover's morning tea and breakfast.

_Lover… _The simple term floated in Sebastian's mind like a lazy fat cloud. Well, after Azzuro's kidnapping a week before, Ciel and Sebastian managed to somehow… catch up on their love making scheme though Sebastian had to restrain himself a bit, not wanting a pair of twins to pop up unexpectedly- now that, would be hell on earth- the word suited them perfectly like how Ciel fit snuggly in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian's face radiated in his Cheshire smirk as he filled the kettle with water and lit the fire.

The clock boomed indolently for eight times and our dear sexy black clad butler was well on his way towards his delectable master's room with breakfast. Just as his white gloved hand touched the brass ornate doorknob, out came a bursting Ciel, his nightshirt not properly buttoned. Sebastian's marks skimming across Ciel's shoulders and chest. The poor master, who was having another bout of morning sickness, dashed to the bathroom just opposite his room, colliding into Sebastian in the process. Ciel was stuffing the back of his hand up his kiss swollen lips as the bathroom door opened conveniently with a flicker of Sebastian's mind. Unfortunately for the two lovebirds, Ciel's little knees gave way as he stumbled on the white marbled floor and out came whatever was left of last night's dinner; and maybe some of Sebastian's seeds that Ciel had savored a few hours ago. Not bothering to make his way to the toilet, Ciel brought out whatever nausea that rocked his nimble body sprawled on all fours, not caring the mess he had created for Sebastian to clear up. Though Sebastian had wanted to _punish_ Ciel for his rather ruffian like behavior, he let it pass as he picked up his heaving lover in his arms. "Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian greeted using his master's first name, not that it mattered anymore. Their relationship had developed from a mere master-servant to that of many intimacies in which they both solely shared, late into the night in each other's embrace. Ciel groaned as the sudden change in altitude spiked the nausea bubbling in his stomach again. A gloved hand snaked from between Ciel's slender arms and rested on his abdomen, calming the gem sleeping inside immediately. "Guess I shouldn't have really raised your legs so high last night, shouldn't I?" Sebastian snickered and was duly awarded with a triple-scooped ice cream, on the crown of his head.

Sebastian cleared the dirty water away albeit his throbbing bumps on his head. He only shook his head and resigned to defeat; for there was _one_ rival for Blondzilla after all and that would be his dear Ciel. Chuckling to himself, Sebastian turned the silver faucet to the left and out gushed lukewarm water that would help his master relax. "No scents please. This pregnancy issue is making my senses go crazy." Ciel complained as he massaged his temples, the acrid aftertaste of bile still lingering. "Understood. Now come here." Sebastian called, signaling with his forefinger enhancing the subtle sexy tones layering his voice. Sebastian savored the sight of the shy Ciel walking towards him, despite his lusty moans and screams that echoed throughout the whole room last night. Ciel's head snapped forward, glaring hotly at Sebastian. "I can hear you from a mile, you know." Ciel grumbled again as Sebastian began unbuttoning his damp nightshirt.

_Nnngh… Ahhh. No, don't. haaah. Sebastian…Sebastian! _His butler mimicked his lover's seductive voice in his head as he gave a Cheshire grin towards his embarrassed master. Ciel narrowed his eyes and smacked at Sebastian's shoulders, none too lightly. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and a smirk graced his features. A finger jabbed at a perky pink nub, the owner jolting upwards immediately. Ciel made a sour face as he smacked Sebastian's face away, though he did enjoy the teasing.

Sebastian carried Ciel to the bathtub, bridal style and settled his lover into the waters gently, not wanting him to slip or feel any discomfort anywhere. Though Sebastian was very careful handling Ciel, the warm waters made contact with a very _sore_ area of his body and Ciel whimpered, gripping tightly onto his butler's arm. "Ciel, are you doing fine?" He asked at his shivering lover. "Nngh… Damn it, you could have been gentler. You know." Ciel reprimanded, the constant shift in his weight not helping much with the situation at hand. "Then shall I help to lighten your burden, Ciel?"

A ripple broke out on the surface of the pure white bathtub and Sebastian was in it, straddling Ciel atop of his deliciously milky and slender legs. Mellow sapphire eyes widened in shock and a peachy blush colored the brat's face. "Se…Sebastian! Just what are you doing?" The pregnant child hissed as Sebastian began positioning Ciel. "What does it look like?" Sebastian replied coolly, skilled fingers already trailing the excited boy's smooth skin. "A…again?" Ciel's voice spiked slightly as Sebastian gained entrance. "Aren't I letting you be on top?" Sebastian retorted as he held Ciel's hips firmly, despite the little squirms that his lover was trying to put up. "No… I can't… Ahh. Ah! UWAH! Se… Sebastian…!" Ciel bit down delightfully on Sebastian's shoulder as he was being claimed once more, Sebastian's pet satisfying him to no end due to the change in angle. "So, you like it when I do this, right?" Sebastian cooed into the pink ear, sliding in and out with such deliberate pace that it drove Ciel mad with desire. "Haahn… do… it properly, you bastard…!" Ciel struggled to finish his sentence as Sebastian grazed past his prostate gland. Drowning in Sebastian's wonderful pheromones, Ciel gripped his lover's locks, crushing their lips together as Ciel humped himself, since Sebastian was going to deny him the pleasure. "Mmph…" Ciel groaned as Sebastian bit onto his tongue. At the same time, Ciel slammed himself down, hitting the home run as his lover's _fantastique_ manhood seemed to feel slightly bigger. "Aagh… Sebastian… More." Ciel begged, lust already driving him up the path of no return as passion glazed his sapphire orbs. "Get ready then." Sebastian whispered into his lover's ear, shivering when he felt Ciel squeezing him tighter. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's slender hips again and shifted them upwards, bringing him all the way up to his erect head before slamming down, hot water gushing into Ciel in the process. "Fuahh…!" Came a lewd cry from a boy's mouth, tears nearly flowing down from his tightly shut eyes- it was a bit too much for a young thirteen year old. "Moree… ahh. Yes! Ahhh! There, there! Sebastian…" Ciel began moving his hips unconsciously as the sound of flesh slapped against each other. Ciel's pleasure spot was ruthlessly hit on again and soon, the boy's limitations were met.

"Ahh… Nnn. Owahh…" Ciel's stub spurted hot white shots, the boy tangled between pain and pleasure as his dulled senses returned to him. Sebastian thrusted in out a few more times before he met up with his climax, his seeds burrowed deep through Ciel again. "Oww…." Ciel whimpered slightly when Sebastian pulled out, his hole now raw and puckered- worse than before. Sebastian got out of the tub, not focusing on how to clean up the mess he created. And he hadn't even started cleaning Ciel! The horror struck him across his finely chiseled chest and he swiftly carried his master out of the dirty water, wrapping a fluffy towel as he drained the water out. Ciel greeted Sebastian with a cold expression, watching the water draining out in a slow swirling motion. A single sunbeam radiated through the window and reflected off the mirror straight into Ciel's eyes. He winced and dark after images formed as the sun beam faded and the clouds that seemed to be a step behind cast their lumpy shadows on the bathroom tiles. Ciel turned towards the mirror and a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes met his. No, his left eye wasn't the proud amethyst shade it used to have. It had returned to its original color one week ago. Not that Ciel had stopped wearing his raven eye patch- maybe later, when Sebastian can start telling lies of Ciel's miraculous recovery.

Absent mindedly, a slightly wrinkled hand brushed against Ciel's left cheekbone, somehow the boy felt strangely emptier without the insignia reflecting back at him. A pair of strong muscular arms swept him from behind and Ciel's back met with Sebastian's taut stomach. "It seems that something is bothering you, Ciel dear." Sebastian's words flowing into Ciel's ear in a soft melody. "I'm not very sure why… but I feel more vulnerable without our contract. What if you-" Sebastian's cool finger hushed all of Ciel's worries in an instant and he replied, "Then tell me Ciel; which is far more important now? Our broken pact or the blood bond that we're sharing right now?" A nice long tongue flickered into Ciel's ear, making him shudder in such a cute manner.

"I guess you're right Sebastian. Nothing's more important than the present." Ciel smiled slightly. "And…?" Sebastian prompted, waiting for his little reward. "Ugh. Just what do I do with you? Thank you." Ciel gushed in one breath, hiding his warm face behind Sebastian's reliable hands.

_But even so my love, I will continue being the Queen's loyal dog. For I do not forget which name I solely belong to. Though I am afraid, just knowing that our child would be there to greet me calms me down already. No matter what, promise to stay by my side even if our feelings have already faded to naught since much twilight past. For you shall not forget that you still belong to me, as long as I am still standing._

_Though our love may have just sprung my dear, I believe it will grow and blossom, bearing fruits of our passion. Shall it entwine us both in a net of love so complicated that we shall not see the darkness of being alone again? Along with our precious child. For I will always remember the master which beckoned me here. For I solely belong to the one and only you._

"Would you still like to have your breakfast, young master?" Sebastian asked politely, opening the door for his energized and recharged lover. A small nod was an answer enough for our proficient butler. Before the wooden heeled made contact with the polished floor, Sebastian pulled Ciel back a few steps and their lips met in a gentle medley. Ciel pulls away, grumbling but it was enough for his tainted heart to smile a little, enjoying sweet moments with Sebastian like these. A soft, delicate hand rubbed his belly, right where their precious son slumbered.

**A/N:** Ahhhhh! Finally done :DD and it seems I need a block in my mind somewhere == how do I stop inspirations? A whole entire one shot just popped into my head when I was jogging! Seriously… how I wish my mind could stop being so active… *truth is, I have a short memory span :DD* Oh well, reviews much LOVED and do hope you like this chapter :DD byebyeeee~ (L)


	9. Discussions

**A/N:** Hey all :) I'm finally updating again. I'll be typing out some surprises over the weekends so be patient :D I don't know why… but it seems that I can't survive a day without apples. Oh well; on with the story!

**WARNING: **Mpreg, yaoi scenes yep yep :) oh, some uhh… vampiric scenes too :))

**DISCLAIMER:** uuuuu… doesn't matter if I have madam red's hair or not, it's still not mine :/

Throughout the whole Phantomhive household, the servants are working diligently. Finny pruning the hedges with his insane super human strength under the scorching sun. Maylenne wringing the wet sheets and hanging them over the clothes line at the back yard. Bard -who's punished for destroying lunch yet again- washing the dishes grumpily. Tanaka-san seated near the corner with his usual 'Hoh, hoh, hoh' ness and sipping his ever steamy green tea. Today however, was yet another mediocre day. No mess, no broken plates, no guests. Sebastian however, was busy playing with a black feline. "Ohhh~ I wish I can play with you all day…" Sebastian sighed as the shrill ringing of the bell jolted him from their lovely world that both he and the kitten shared. "I must be off now. Until then." Sebastian reluctantly placed the kitten on the freshly mowed lawn beside the kitchen window and swiftly prepared the afternoon snacks which his dear lover had requested. Though he was content to be working for Ciel, Sebastian could not fathom why his lover had to work like a _dog_ despite his current state. But Sebastian had no one to blame, did he? After all, both had agreed to keep it a secret and Ciel had plans to leave the current mansion to a more secluded place when his full term drew near; not that Sebastian had any inkling when.

A few raps on the varnished oak door and Sebastian let himself in, knowing full well how the temperamental boy would react. In he strolled and faced a seething mother-to-be, not that it possessed much of a threat to Sebastian's life. Ciel only narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at his butler, the kitten's scent seemed to radiate off Sebastian as Ciel's very sensitive senses picked it up. Throwing another of his short tempers, Ciel ignored Sebastian with a turn of his little button nose and swerved his chair to face the glass window behind. As though giving him a taste of his own medicine, cramps flew up Ciel's left foot, the boy begging for help immediately to the elated butler who was massaging his lover's rigid ankle in seconds. Sebastian deeply rubbed Ciel's soles, soothing the cramps out and eventually, the tense boy. Though Ciel relaxed, his mind sprang viciously as a disturbing thought invaded his thoughts. Failing to wave it off, the thought continued to grow and latched onto Ciel, bugging him irritably. Trying to distract himself, Ciel fingers a lock of Sebastian's silky raven hair. Slowly, Ciel adorably brought Sebastian's head to a warm hug upon his flat chest, Sebastian placing his ear on Ciel's heart and listened to both his lover and son's heartbeat, enjoying the melodious harmony thudding beneath him.

Onto teasing the boy again, Sebastian's long tongue flickered out, savoring the taste of Ciel's nape, the boy shuddering just so slightly. The tongue followed the fading pink marks of last night, trailing to already perky buds. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he unbuttoned the rest of his master's shirt, leaving the soft fabric hanging by his shoulders. Another lick near the sensitive area and Ciel was already moaning, his senses heightened sue to his pregnancy.

"God Sebastian, I'm still sore you know…" Ciel complained but spread his legs in front of Sebastian anyways, his head resting on the huge leather chair. "You always say no but you want more, do you not?" Sebastian retorted coolly, sucking on Ciel's nether regions without unclothing him; yet. "Nnngh. Say what you want." Ciel drawled in defeat as he rested his legs on Sebastian's broad and strong shoulders, shifting his weight in the process. Sebastian gave another of his sexy smirk at Ciel, sending fire jolting to the aroused boy.

"Iitadakimassu…" Sebastian breathed out as he continued sucking teasing Ciel fully clothed Ciel squirming and gripping Sebastian's locks in need of release. "Sebastian…" Ciel whispered hoarsely, all resistance or what so ever gone with the wind some time ago. "Oh and here someone was, complaining how sore he was." Sebastian mocked lightly, Ciel hissing beneath him. "Just finish it off already! I can't hold much longer you know…" Ciel spoke his last sentence softly, worrying his bottom lip as passion glazed his glistening sapphire eyes. "Why not… you do it yourself?" Sebastian suggested as he unhooked one of Ciel's legs off him. "Whaa? NO WAY!" Ciel burst out, his face an angry crimson. "Why not? It's not as if you've not done it before…" Sebastian let his words trail off; the image of the seductive Ciel linked both their minds.

Ciel gave a startled gasp and pushed Sebastian away, hiding his face in between his little hands, not believing that he had been found out a long time ago. _The cries…. The cries! Did I really sound that lewd? _Ciel asked himself over and over, Sebastian providing him the perfect answer. _I believe you are far capable of those. Especially on nights when you're so geared up, wanting more of me; did you not beg me so shamelessly? _The smooth baritone echoed in his mind and Ciel nearly gagged as he flushed, burying himself even more. What he left defenseless though, was his legs which dangled loosely over the side of the chair. "I do not beg." Ciel scoffed, standing his point. "Was what the brat said. Do I do believe a certain young lover of mine pleaded for me to finish it off…" Sebastian paused mid way and straddled Ciel's legs on his hips, shifting their positions so that Ciel was on top, again.

"What the hell are you… doing?" Ciel screeched as Sebastian pried his legs apart. "Why, I was just completing the unfinished business that you had entrusted me to." Before Ciel could make a rebuttal, Sebastian sealed his lips in a searing kiss that stole Ciel's breath away. The one electric kiss that those two lovers possessed. The one static kiss that had them both wild with desire. Only those two, were capable of that; for those two shared a relationship that no one could break. Sebastian's now ungloved fingers trailed across a hard lump, ravishing it, teasing it, sending jolts of pleasure to the antagonized boy who sat shivering and clutching on to Sebastian for dear life.

The now unmarked left hand of Sebastian's unbuttoned Ciel's white flaxen shirt, lingering slightly longer at the hardened nubs that peeked through the shirt. Fingers skimmed across Ciel's relatively flat stomach, a thumb stroking and rubbing the navel that also connected with their precious son inside. As though responding to his father's lovely caress, the sleeping child inside ruffled Ciel's senses in a blooming warm ripple tingles travelling deliciously down Ciel's spine. "It feels good, does it now?" Sebastian murmured into Ciel's ear as his fingers caught hold of the waistband of the tailored black shorts, pulling it down along with Ciel's underwear.

The pleasure induced boy sucked in a breath of air as the warm touch of Sebastian's hand enveloped his already weeping junior. Ciel cradled his head on Sebastian's strong shoulder and let out a small cry as Sebastian's hand took a firmer grip. "Nnngh…not here…please." Ciel pleaded weakly, afraid that his escalated cries might result in some much unforeseen circumstances. "Of course not, young master." Sebastian assured the trembling boy as he himself unzipped his own fly.

"Then what _are_ you doing now?" Ciel hissed as Sebastian's bulge nearly sprang out from its tight fabric confinement.

"This," Sebastian replied coolly as he held both his and Ciel's manhood in one hand. Ciel made a choking noise, feeling the pulsating and wet heat of Sebastian radiating onto him. Little pointed fangs protruded from Ciel's mouth, causing his gums to bleed a little as they were still not used to the sharp objects. They broke through Sebastian's rather expensive suit, scratching his shoulder blade in the process too.

A pumping movement of the hand and Ciel clamped down onto Sebastian, the rich demonic blood bursting into his petite mouth. The world seemed to swerve dangerously on one side due to the blood and adrenaline rush. Sebastian positioned his still clothed thigh in between Ciel's legs. As he jerked both of their minds off with smooth fluid yet rough movements, the friction of his trousers rubbed against Ciel's seductive hole, stimulating him to no ends.

"Sebastian…you…you demon…!" Ciel whispered hoarsely as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His tiny little fists bunched Sebastian's black coat into crumpled bundles, his slender legs hugging closer to Sebastian's body. "That explains why I'd be doing this," Sebastian retorted as his pumps increased.

"Ahh… God… Damn! Nnghh… nnn…" Ciel's screams were (luckily) muffled into Sebastian's shoulder as dizziness claimed him. A thumb snaked up Ciel's tip and rubbed deep intense circles on it, earning yet another scream.

"Ugh… Come… coming…!" Ciel moaned throwing his head back as hot desire erupted from the two lovers at the same time, dirtying their clothes in the process. Some of Sebastian's seeds splattered on Ciel's face and lips.

"My my, young master. You sure are dirty, are you not?" Sebastian smiled with contempt glee as a warm tongue slid out of his Cheshire grin. "You… too." Ciel replied, panting in between breaths as he tended to the white passion sliding off his lover's collarbone. Sebastian groaned slightly, reluctantly pulling his ravishing master away, ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ciel questioned, confusion tousled his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Anymore of our acts and you might end up… carrying another one, young master. I am just taking safety precautions to ensure that situations like that will not happen." Sebastian explained gently as his face softened into a genuine grin. Ciel's eyes widened as he felt a slight pain jabbing him. "That would be hell on earth." Ciel shuddered as he stroked his abdomen, calming the baby within. A frown shadowed his eyebrows as his son kicked again, causing Ciel to feel all jittery and agitated.

"Sebastian, I think there might be a problem…" Ciel whispered as their son kicked again. Sebastian brought a cleaner hand behind Ciel's head and wrapped them closer, singing a soft lullaby to calm both mother and son down.

"It's perfectly alright; he's just a little jumpy, is all. No cause for alarms." Sebastian assured as he massaged Ciel's tense shoulders.

"Is he even supposed to be kicking, at this stage?" Ciel questioned as his petite head hung on Sebastian's broad shoulders.

"Well, actually. I have naught the faintest idea. This child of ours… He's presumably the first of his own kind and for this, I am unable to tell. But no worries, my love. I do have a rough estimate." Sebastian cooed into Ciel's ear, rubbing his lower back as Sebastian's arms wrapped around his slender lover. "How long?" Ciel asked, his eyes swimming around in tears. "It won't be long, love. I think he will be ready to meet the world in four to three moons from now, perhaps shorter." Sebastian replied. A shocked Ciel snapped up, his eyes widening, his little jaw dropping open. "But that is impossible! It's far too… short for a full term!" Ciel hissed as his brows furrowed. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's shoulders again and pulled him to a warm hold. "Hush now, my little robin. Yes, I am fully aware that human mothers carry their child for about nine months. But for we demons, we only carry or should we say, protect them for roughly for five months. Both male and female genders of our species-"

"WHAT?" Ciel screeched in shock and disgust as the thought of a morning sick Sebastian burst vividly into the boy's mind. Sebastian held an irritated look for a couple of seconds but continued. "Yes, though we are classified under gender, somehow, as long as the seeds of a. . . higher ranking demon are sowed inside of a body, a life will be formed. The carriers of it or what we call 'hosts' protect it from dangers that it's fragile body is unable to sustain for a few months before releasing it into the world that we compete in. From then on, it's the survival of the toughest. They are independent on their own once they are born and can hunt just a couple of hours from its first cry. Though of course, they all walk around in a very tough black exoskeleton so differentiating them is practically futile." At this, Ciel made a face.

"What if… well, our son is born like that?" Ciel stammered. Sebastian chuckled over his lover's foolishness. "With someone as beautiful as you, would it not be a disgrace? Fear not, my dear. I have a hunch that our son will be the prettiest baby to ever step foot on the earth." Sebastian smiled sweetly, running his bare fingers through Ciel's silk locks. "That's good to hear." Ciel replied, bringing his lips atop Sebastian's again. The greedy demon quickly agreed, their lips moving in sync. A tongue slipped out hesitantly and was ravished the most pleasurable way possible, extracting a throaty groan.

A rather nasty scent wafted into Sebastian's nose and reluctantly, he pulled away from his delectable master."Sebastian? What's wrong…?" Ciel questioned, his head tilting to the side adorably. Sebastian's eyes narrowed to mere slits and his nose wrinkled, sensing a smell that slightly disgusted him. "Nothing to worry, love." Sebastian lied smoothly as he pulled away from Ciel. "Please excuse me, young master." Sebastian announced, returning to his professional mode. He turned his back to Ciel, not aware of the evil plan bubbling in Ciel's head.

Sebastian was just about to step out of the room, his gloved hand twisting the door knob when a distinct and sharp pain jabbed Sebastian. He yelped as the shock made his pet firm for a moment before sharply turning to the offender, who had retreated to his high-backed leather chair, sipping his luke-warm milk from his fine porcelain teacup.

"Young master that was not a very wise thing to do." Sebastian spoke as his glinting aura of doom slithered out of him. Ciel merely chuckled and scoffed at his butler's reaction. "Really, two fingers and that is your limit? I believed I did better." Ciel mocked, barely dodging an arm that was about to wrap around his neck. Sebastian sighed as Ciel shot off to the far end of the room, close to where the shelves were and retreated to the door, sensing a glint of mischief from behind.

True enough, a leather bound book came swooping by, until Sebastian's strong arm parried it and it thudded to the ground in defeat. "Exercise is good for me, you know." Ciel retorted casually as Sebastian crossed the distance in one quick step, placing the book back into place. He sighed in defeat and shook his head at his lover. "I would actually love to tie you up and fist you all night, just to teach you a lesson." Sebastian muttered seductively to himself, the words not latching on to the pouting Ciel. "What was that again?" Ciel hissed as Sebastian chuckled. "Nothing much, my love. Pardon me for I really must hurry." Ciel waved Sebastian off as his black butler left the room smoothly.

"Geez. Which page was I on again?" Ciel asked himself, flipping and scanning through pages, searching for that one part he had not read yet. _"I do believe it is page 261 where you last stopped, love. Whatever shall you do without me?"_Sebastian replied smugly as he touched Ciel's mind. Ciel flipped to that page and true enough; it was where he had stopped reading before Sebastian came in. Ciel rolled his eyes and waved off the intention of thanking his butler.

On the ground floor, Sebastian flustered, sensing the foreign presence and zeroing it down to where the kitchen was. That same presence that reminded him of how detestable those creatures are yet letting him sense the nostalgic feeling of home.

**A/N: **I'm REALLY SORRY! Thanks for being so patient :) Writer's block finally caught up with me and that biatch ain't letting go. Sorry for the really long delay. I had a very exhausting week and had to rest; I fainted a few times in school O.O yea. This chapter is kinda crappy! I'm so sorry :( I promise for something better :) oh, and I might be posting a one-shot anytime soon :) keep a lookout! REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU! :DD


	10. It's you news

**A/N:** No questions… just…typing… :D new character in the house :) oh, and someone PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong coz apparently, my Chinese translation skills FAILED me :DD enjoy peeps :)

**WARNING:** Mpreg yaoi. No intentions to read this scram :) *I'm feeling grumpy so please understand*

**DISCLAIMER:** :( as always, it's always Yana Toboso's :)

Sebastian stepped into the clean and sparkling kitchen; the foul scent of an unwanted presence greeted him. Sebastian walked up to where the overhead kitchen cabinets were, his nose guiding him to where the stench was strongest at. "You know, hiding yourself up here eating my desserts aid little in hiding yourself." Sebastian spoke icily as he opened a cabinet, revealing its secret contents. A pair of warm and glistening eyes met nonchalant wine colored ones and settled for a few seconds. "Master," The tone of a young and insolent boy's voice spoke out at long last.

Sebastian sighed and picked up the Doberman puppy with slight disdain in his expression. The puppy drooled all over his master having not met him for a long time, his little stumpy tail thumping a nice mambo-y tempo. Sebastian's lips curled into a sexy grimace, his white gloves bathed in spittle, which would never be the same again. Sebastian sighed again as the puppy began clambering his little hind legs atop Sebastian's arms and began scampering to Sebastian's comfortable and broad shoulders, his nails fraying a few threads and loosening a button in the process. Sebastian would have rolled his crimson eyes if he weren't too busy getting his gloves out and tucking them neatly into his breast pocket, his slim hands strangely sticky with moisture. Dolce continued panting down Sebastian's ears, obscene as it might have sounded to his master. "Why are you here?" Sebastian asked casually, busying himself with the preparation of ingredients coupled along a cute round puppy perched on his shoulder. "Mmmm…" Dolce groaned as he jumped off Sebastian, arching through the air seemingly impossible for any dog. He scuttled slightly off the smooth marble tiles, his nose touching the wooden cabinet before he settled himself down. The little Doberman seemed to be concentrating, before a gentle breeze coming from him blew softly across the kitchen, ruffling the hems of Sebastian's coat, lifting it up before reluctantly letting it go. Wisps played with Sebastian's locks, gently brushing them to one side without entirely messing up his silky hair.

A few blinks of Sebastian's eyes and a _very_ naked raven brunette boy sat in front of him, his tail conveniently covering some places. "I came because of this," Dolce whispered, handing out a piece of parchment to the suspicious butler. Sebastian's eyes narrowed down to mere slits as he read, his fingers trembling as he clung onto the letter from his grandfather for dear life, anything to keep him from toppling over. "Why… you?" Sebastian asked, though it sounded like he was talking to himself. Dolce merely shrugged, finally having a found a towel to drape himself in, tying a sturdy enough knot just above his slender hips. "I do not know what to say but Sebastian, the past is coming back but that does not mean history will repeat itself. You have other important things to prioritize now, make the right decisions. Bleak as it sounds, all of us do not know what will happen next. To rise up from the ashes of the bare stones, our lives are in danger Sebastian. The question now is, what will you do to protect what is important to you?" Dolce's words seemed to pierce a stake through Sebastian's heart. He shook his head hard, hair tousled even more.

"Everything it takes, I will not stand by and be that useless fool I had been, a very long time ago." Sebastian's voice cracked as vivid images slammed into his vision, making his voice seem wearier then before.

"Then I am glad that you have finally picked yourself up from the crumbling ruins, Sebastian," Belial's voice rang out in sharp clarity, distorted as he stepped up from the open black space that tore itself up from the floor, looking like it was a huge gaping mouth swallowing eternally. Sebastian's eyebrows rose ever so slightly as his cousin pulled him in for a hug, Belial's own petite frame worn down with his own share of scars, on that very fateful day that swerved everything out of its path. The trauma that shook them, dislocating the peace that seemed like it could go on like that forever. "What about you, dear cousin? Have you yourself shaken off the dust that would never go away, the black soot that would stain any clean state and not budge without leaving a stubborn streak?" Sebastian asked himself, the memories afore him casted a haunting shadow in his eyes. "Sadly, they still taunt me so. Though I have made it out of the initial darkness, it would have been virtually impossible if not for dear Dolce." Belial spoke, his voice wavered as Dolce's name escaped through his lips. "Tell me so, Belial, for I am suspecting a special relationship before the two of you." At this, Belial stood stunned. Dolce whimpered, chewing on his lower lip. The kitchen was silent once more.

A finely toned arm slid across Dolce's waist, pulling him closer to the owner of the arm. "Ridiculously as it sounds, we have gone _intimate_." Belial cooed, the flamboyant tone returning to his voice, all hints of the previous conversation disappeared. "Shocked, I must admit though it is a bit predictable how you two would turn out to be." Sebastian replied, returning to his casual self again. "But I do have to warn you, anything goes out of hand and you are as good as gone, understood? Dolce is my pet after all." Sebastian spoke, though his tone was that of one who was joking. "Understood, though Dolce here was afraid of what you would say when you found out. Guess it turned out better than I had thought." Belial replied, pulling Dolce closer and squeezing his ass lightly. The little kid, already used to it, was leaning his head on Belial's shoulders. "Seriously, Dolce, don't you have a change of spare clothes wherever you go? You can't just pop in naked you know, this isn't my house where it's alright for me to chase you around naked." Belial whined as he shrugged his coat off and passed it to the slightly trembling boy.

"You what?" Sebastian nearly shouted, his face twisted in disbelief and anger. "He was only kidding…" Dolce spoke out feebly, sensing his master's surging emotions. Sebastian gave a long hard look at Belial, who simply shrugged before shaking his head. "You take good care of him, seeing how both of you were close when I was away." Sebastian nagged, closing up the distance between them and ruffled Dolce's soft hair. "I assure you, I will, Sebastian. You can put your heart at ease; if you ever have one." Belial chuckled at his cold joke and got a dead-panned expression from Dolce instead.

At this moment in time, the loud cries of an imbecile of a gardener bounced off the walls of the Phantomhive mansion, causing a slight panic between the three demons. "Farewell, Sebastian. Until then, make sure that your son is well taken care off!" Belial chortled as Dolce stepped into the black portal, both of them waving good-bye.

_I will lay down my life for all that is important, though I have to apologies to Ciel, for dragging him into my own mess…_

The door swung open, the smell of pesticides and herbicides filled the kitchen instantly. In came the wailing gardener that clung onto Sebastian like a baby. The letter, tucked safely away in Sebastian's pants in the nick of time.

"SEBATIANNNN!" Boy, is Sebastian in for another wrecked view to see.

A/N: A really short chapter, I KNOW! But I have been really busy and the being chartered in and out of hospital isn't really helping much, at all. Oh well, I will try to upload a new chapter by next week, I have holidays so, wish me luck :DD writer's block… it leaves you dry and hanging, literally. And down goes my love for K-pop this week. Seriously, how can I not know Tokio Hotel plays such wonderful music? :D


	11. In your shadow

**WARNING: M-preg, **Yaoi and um… some violence. You are warned. (for 10 times already)

**DISCLAIMER: **It's not mine, see? :)

"I'M REALLY SORRY!" Finny apologized in his whinny voice, bawling his eyes out. Sebastian was surprised that a tiny person like him could contain so many tears. Or the ridiculously low common sense, for that matter. "What is it this time?" Sebastian sighed, prying the leeching gardener away from himself. Finny hiccupped a few more times before wiping his tears away, which stopped gushing out of his twinkling eyes. Finny opened his mouth to speak, but all Sebastian could hear was white noise. Sebastian's brows furrowed.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian blinked in confusion. Finny opened his mouth but only silent mutters formed. The static seemed to swell up like a bubble in the air and Sebastian felt it pressing against him. Something was off. The bubble seemed to burst.

Finny's eyes widened in shock, like he had been dealt a blow and doubled over. His eyes dimmed in mute agony and he crashed in a lifeless pile before Sebastian's well polished shoes. "Finny?" Sebastian muttered, bending over to examine the unconscious boy. He slipped off his white gloves and pressed two slim fingers against Finny's neck.

Nothing.

Somehow, there was something telling Sebastian that Finny was still alive, just in a dead comatose. A few seconds later, a faint pulse returned but was washed away as it began to grow steady. Finny was struggling, his eyelids were twitching but with what? A malfunction, Sebastian thought. He was about to carry Finny to his room when a loud crash radiated off the balcony. Reluctantly, Sebastian left Finny there and sped off to the direction of the commotion.

Sebastian kicked the door open and jumped in, an eerie gust of wind slapping him in the face. Big white sheets fluttered lazily in the breeze, along with fat voluminous clouds that dotted the ridiculously blue skies above. Sebastian took a step, his shoes causing a ripple on the wet floor. His eyes trailed on the ripples that seemed to go on forever. Edges of magenta finally broke the translucence of the soapy water but it also broke the tranquility of the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian rushed forward and rested the unconscious maid's head on his lap. She was breathing, though too faint to confirm. Like Finny, she was in a trance, under some sort of… _spell. _Sebastian's thoughts went astray. Before he left, he rested Maylene against one of the laundry poles and rushed, to the place where Ciel was.

Footsteps resounded the hallways of the now silent Phantomhive household, Tanaka and Bard under the same situation. Though with Tanaka, Sebastian had his doubts. Down a few steps and up the next few, Sebastian breezed past the marble labyrinth, searching for what was most important to him. Unknown to him, the clouds sped up, churning and forming and gathering till they were huge blobs of grey. The sky was downcast and so was the aura in the mansion. Sebastian was nearly choking on the foul stench which enshrouded the house and his human heart thudded. It seemed all so familiar yet foreign.

_Have you yourself shaken off the dust that would never go away? _Belial's words echoed in Sebastian's ear. He stopped running for a moment, just as he caught sight of a black jay bird flying off, its eyes glistening with intelligence, seeming to tell Sebastian something. Another black shadow crept up from the corner of his eye. Sebastian turned, but the form was faster.

_And that makes five._

Ciel filed through his documents, whatever happening to his household not known to him. His demonic senses were muffled, yes but he was unaware of it. A kick in his abdomen and Ciel stroked it, never stopped with his reading. His eyes scanned furiously at the pages, plans and proposals sprouted fast and were shot down just as rapidly. Ciel was a one man army when it came to business, despite his age. But he wouldn't let this issue get in his way. His right arm rested on his slightly protruding abdomen, his thumb caressing lazily now. Ciel was about to reach for another folder of papers when the glass shattered behind him.

The impact was strong enough for Ciel to get slammed up his desk, body pinned down as a blast of air rendered him useless. Ciel's eyes widened, that same empty feeling carving a bottomless pit in his stomach again. The feeling of helplessness, the angst of pain. All that, as the memories rushed into the gaping hole of the past week. Was he going to be fine? The fetus, what about him? Will he be unharmed? Was what Ciel could think off as he struggled to sit back upright, palms pressing firmly against the mahogany. Strangely, the wind went as suddenly as it came and Ciel got up with much ease. He noticed a dark figure, assuming that it was Sebastian, he spoke.

"I'm alright, really. Though I want you to clean up the glass before lunch."

"Ciel, my son…"

If autumn winds had a voice, it was exactly how Rachel's sounded like. Warm, gentle and filled with passion as she spoke to her son. Ciel's eyes shot forward, his body showing obvious signs of stress as he scrutinized the slender figure right before him.

"It can't be…" Ciel whispered, his voice hitching. Never once did he blink, not wanting the image, no mirage, to disappear if he did. Rachel's eyes locked with his for a few seconds, holding a steady gaze. It felt like an eternity to Ciel.

"M… Mommy?" Ciel breathe, his voice hitching as a strange lump rose to his throat.

_Pathetic, _Ciel's inner voice shot.

"Yes, son?" Rachel smiled, though she made no attempt to step forward, always in that graceful posture, forever plastered in Ciel's mind. The only memory he had of her.

"But if you're here… Impossible!" Furry surged through Ciel. Resurrecting the dead was a preposterous prank, to him.

"What is, son? When you're already pregnant with a child, a _filthy entity _" Rachel's delicate features soured as she spat out the last words. It marred her image and Ciel felt like he had been stabbed straight true to his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"But… No! He is my _son_, nobody calls him that. Mommy, I love him just as much as you ever would." Ciel practically sounded like he was begging, the lump swelling inside.

"Take a look at yourself. This mansion, the company you own. They belong to you, they belong to the Phantomhive household. But that thing," Rachel stabbed at Ciel's abdomen from a distance,"That wasn't given to you. It doesn't _belong _to the Phantomhive household and it never will!" Rachel hissed, though her voice wasn't raised.

Ciel took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"No, you're the one who doesn't belong here!" At this, Ciel flung a folder at her, expecting the woman to disperse and disappear but, she did not.

Rachel's hand struck out like a blur, too fast for Ciel to detect and deflected the incoming object like it was more than a mere fly. The folder flew to the side and hit the wall with a dull thud, before its contents came fluttering down with a soft swoosh. Ciel only gaped

"My,my. Look at what you have become. All grown and ready to spread your wings?" Rachel's face was now casted by a dark shadow.

"But, I thought you were dead…" Was all Ciel could manage to mutter.

"That was what you think. Really, I feel utter disappointment towards you." Rachel shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

The Ciel who had always wanted to please his parents came back. The weak and feeble and oblivious Ciel.

"Mommy… please… I'm just; I'm so sorry." The lump fizzled, along with bursts of unknown emotions that stirred him. Ciel was in tears as he stood up from his leather chair.

"I've never wanted things to turn out this way. Somehow, it all went out of control. I was spiraling fast… I felt lost." Ciel chocked on his last few words. He took a few steps forward, weary that the illusion would just be gone if he crossed the line.

"Ciel…" Rachel's dainty foot slipped forward in a silent rustle, closing the gap between mother and son. She held Ciel in a tender embrace that not even Sebastian could accomplish.

"Mommy… Mommy, I'm just so, so sorry" Ciel whispered again and again as Rachel stroked her kneeling son.

"Just come with me, Ciel. I'll promise that everything will change, for the better." Rachel whispered softly as she held Ciel's head in her arms, just like the old times.

Ciel froze.

"What… No!" Ciel broke away from the embrace as if she had pushed him away.

"Why not, we'll be better off there than ever before. Think of it son, we'll be much happier if we left." Rachel proposed, her voice still that warm whisper.

"No. I will never leave Sebastian."

"That… that demon?" Rachel nearly screeched. She got up, Ciel jumping away from her. But not fast enough.

Ciel heard a loud smack and a hot sensation burned his right cheek.

"Mommy, I won't leave Sebastian." Ciel stood his ground firm, wiping the tears that fell.

"You will, and I believe me, I will do whatever it takes to separate you two." Rachel spat harshly.

The pieces seemed to click in Ciel's head.

"you're not my mother." Ciel concluded calmly.

"What? Are you disowning me?" Rachel retorted.

"My mother is dead. You're just using her." Ciel shot back just as icily.

The two seemed to stare at each other for a long time, time held no importance to them.

Rachel broke the silence, throwing her head back in a cackle.

"I thought this disguise would work but seems that I underestimated you, _little boy_." Rachel spat.

What Ciel saw was only an image of his mother, not the real, living breathing Rachel that was buried six feet under, two years ago.

"Who are you?" Ciel clipped his words, short and curt.

"In time, you'll see. Until then," Rachel just vanished, a mist filled in where she stood just mere seconds ago.

It was as if the energy was drained away from Ciel as the imposter left. Exhausted all of a sudden, he collapsed.

"Nnnh… Nghhh!" Ciel stoke his abdomen as he felt his insides tearing open. In pain. His fingers clutched the fabric of his coat as something wet and warm spilled between his legs.

"Ahhh…" Ciel cried out, relieved that he heard footsteps thundering in the hallway.

_It was going to be alright, everything is going to be fine_; he told himself as the door burst open.

Sebastian could have gotten up really quick if he wanted to, but a dark ominous force seemed to be pressing on him, sending him to a state of paralysis. He could hear muffled voices of Ciel and another person of one wanting to be forgotten. Sebastian mentally kicked himself.

His human heart pounded steadily as he counted each second, _150, 155,160…_

The world around him was in silence and it was deafening.

A few sobs, followed by shouts. A hint of mockery and Sebastian found himself free. Just like that.

Once the aura cleared up, Sebastian jumped to his feet and ran to where he was heading to, the place of where his beloved was. As he neared, the sweet stench of blood filled his nose.

_Shit, shit shit! _Sebastian cursed. His gloved hand touched the knob but he let it slip, and shouldered it open instead.

He found, a broken doll collapsed on the floor. Rich crimson staining the marble tiles, a stark contrast to the pale face. So frail that Sebastian was cautious of approaching.

"Ciel…" He muttered tenderly as he swept the boy into his arms. Sebastian felt a cold chill up his spine and hissed at the broken window, but it proved helpful in this situation. He held the frightened Ciel in one arm and jumped out, another hand gripping into a nearby tree branch to propel him to the right direction of his Spartan room.

Another crash but Sebastian used his body as a shield to prevent any more harm to the boy. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. But his first priority was to get Ciel to a bed and provide an IV drip. Sebastian's arms and face had a few lacerations but none serious enough to leave a scar; the wounds had already stopped bleeding and started to close up.

He laid the wide eyed boy on the bed and stripped him out of his soiled clothes, changing him into his pajamas. Sebastian had to coax Ciel to open his legs, so he could check if Ciel was still bleeding, which luckily, had stopped.

"I just need you to relax, love." Sebastian cooed gently as he prepared the drip. Soaking a ball of cotton in some alcohol, he cleaned Ciel's arm and injected the needle in. Ciel only groaned in pain. Now that was done, he procceded to question Ciel.

"Were you hurt?"

"No, I felt tired and… it just started bleeding."

"Oh. Rest on your back, don't move an inch unless I instruct you to. You need rest." Sebastian caressed Ciel's soft hair.

"And who was the one who kept me from my sleep." Ciel mocked softly. But the worry in his eyes gave it all away.

"It's normal to bleed during the first trimester. I just need you to get adequate rest and blood. You really need it more than food, really." Sebastian sounded like a doctor.

"Nnn…" Ciel agreed lazily as he closed his eyes. He gave a sexy sigh, Sebastian noticing the involuntary twitch.

"You really make me want to take back what I had just said." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, his breath making the boy shudder from arousal.

"No… Sebastian. Ahh…" Ciel clenched his jaws, his little fangs jutted out in pleasure. Sebastian chuckled as he crooned his neck forward, pulling away his tie and unbuttoning his coat and dress shirt.

"Seriously, Sebastian." Ciel whispered breathlessly as a pink tongue snaked out, lapping at the cool skin in fron of him.

"Nnngh…" Ciel moaned as he bit down, nearly losing control of himself as the rich ambrosia burst in his mouth. It felt so good, so hot and tight. Sebastian had to stop himself from touching Ciel, knowing full well that he wouldn't just stop with a caress.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered.

A few seconds later, Ciel wiped his mouth with Sebastian's assistance.

"Me too," Ciel whispered as their lips met once more.

**A/N:** Does it seem too rushed? I'm really sorry. AHH! Tokio Hotel is the best :) Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it!


	12. Down the rabbit hole

**WARNING: **Are you still reading this? Some yaoi here and there :) and umm… yea, that's it!

**DISCLAIMER:**Belongs to the highly respected Yana Toboso-san ^^ And yes, I'm listening to 2NE1 ~

A porcelain hand rested on a swollen abdomen. Ciel blew out his breath nosily, his eyes scanning aimlessly at the ceiling above him. It had been two, no, nearly three days since the strange encounter with what he highly suspected of a hidden message. Now, with an IV still attached onto him, Ciel was forced to lie still on the bed and nothing else. Either that, or Sebastian had the choice to bind him to the bed. Rest was what Ciel needed and lacked.

Another exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes. Thoughts ran past his mind, freely and without restraint. They drifted everywhere in front of him, like the big white clouds outside his bedroom window. Ciel heard the clock boom eight times, the usual time for Sebastian to wake him up. Coincidentally, Sebastian rapped sharply on the door and let himself in. "Good morning, young master." Sebastian greeted, almost purring. Ciel grunted in response, feeling no such need for Sebastian to come in the morning. Sleep was what he got alright, but he had gotten so much that slumber was a far place now and didn't come to him easily.

Sebastian examined Ciel, the normal routine for the past few days, and gave a slight nod. Sebastian sat beside Ciel and slid close, Ciel relishing the scent of his sweet, sweet lover.

"How are you feeling today, love?" Sebastian asked in a low voice. Ciel turned his head and cocked his eyebrow. "Well, what do you think?" Ciel retorted. He didn't mean his words to turn out this way but with all the sleep and bed restraint, he was getting grumpy. "There, there, love. You have a weak body to begin with and with this pregnancy, it's taking its toll on you." Sebastian comforted, stroking Ciel's hair. Like a kitten, Ciel cuddled close to Sebastian in response. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Sebastian purred, his gloved hand sliding in between the covers. White nylon came into contact with milky white skin, a groan ensued.

"Damn it Sebastian, yes…!" The urgent whisper only made Sebastian grin more.

"Now, I do believe in taking things slowly, you know that right?" Sebastian chuckled seductively as fingers skimmed greedily.

"This is an order, bring me to the toilet!" Ciel flushed, the feeling of his bladder almost bursting killed the atmosphere.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, taking note of the sense of urgency with disappointment.

Ciel, now changed out of his nightshirt and into a new one surpassed a sigh. Images of his mother came and go as his conscious drifted around lazily, the fluffed pillow tempting him to scour lands unknown. A soft jolt brought a small hand to his abdomen. "I should be getting more exercise than just stroking my middle," Ciel spoke to no one in particular.

"Perhaps, my company would prove as a source of entertainment, dear Ciel." A tiny, creepy voice seemed to come from his left. Startled, Ciel turned to the direction of the voice and was surprised to see, well, Peter Rabbit.

"You…"

"It is I, Peter Rabbit alright. Time's a passing, passing. But clearly the water is not boiling, a boiling. Whatever shall I do about the tea party?" Peter seemed to pace around, though it seemed kind of stationary to Ciel. Puzzled, Ciel looked around but saw no kettle.

"What… tea party?" Ciel questioned, the weight of laying down all the time seemed to dissipate from his shoulders.

"You do not see a thing, thing? Oh poor poor child! Come with me, all will be revealed. Yes, yes." Peter loomed in front of Ciel all of a sudden, offering an outstretched paw.

"And down the rabbit hole we go, go." Peter's voice reached a few octaves lower as Ciel tumbled and fumbled through an abstract darkness of old and used furniture.

"Oh me, oh my! Look at the time, tick tick it goes! Neither a second to waste, neither a second gained by worry, worrying!" Peter, much to Ciel's surprise, was taking on a more humanoid stance. Down and down they descended, for who knows how long. Ciel squinted and saw moving squares in black and white, moving closer and closer until-

"Ooof! Whoopsie daisy, there we go. Don't want you injuring yourself, do we? No, no! Think of what he might say! Just thinking about it makes my heart aflutter, flutter!" Peter rabbit put Ciel down, and then slapped the back of his hand across his forehead in exasperation. There were two doors in front of him.

Ciel examined both doors on close proximity. One was a traditional oak door, like any other ordinary one but it was painted in such a bright scarlet, it seemed almost surreal. The other was more elaborate, it seemed to convex a bit, as though the contents from the other side were almost bursting through. It was a white door, of finely carved marble and gold lining. Its translucent glow seemed to call on Ciel, whose hand subconsciously reached towards it.

"Where are you going? The tea party is this way, through this door, door! That leads through the forest, we don't want to be late and _lost _do we? Oh, no, no!" Peter charged towards the door, Ciel noticed as the door had no knob. As Peter passed, the door glowed and wavered, throwing lights of different spectrums. In a flash, Peter was through, Ciel stood stunned.

"What are you waiting for? Come, come! Don't want that mad hatter to nag at us. Neigh, neigh it brays like a horse!" Peter did a little back flip, beckoning Ciel to pass. Taking a deep breath, Ciel placed a foot in front of the other.

A gust of cold floral blew and he was in. The afternoon sun shone gloriously from the pink, cotton candy skies. A long table greeted Ciel as he strolled, with Peter hopping by his side.

"Ooh, what do we have here? A little boy by the name of Phantomhive, eh?" A ghostly smiling cat materialized from nowhere, scrutinizing Ciel up and down with his cat eyes.

Much to his surprise, it looked like a boy with platinum locks and refined cat-like features.

"Who… who are you?" Ciel asked as Peter held his hand.

"Me, eh? How should I put it. . ." The cat drifted lazily and then disappeared, only to reappear again, much closer to Ciel with a Cheshire grin much, much wider than Sebastian's usual.

"Cheshire cat, I guess. Whatever are you waiting for, Phantomhive? Move it!" Cheshire moved behind Ciel and pushed, only to part in two as Ciel stayed, clueless.

"What's this? Not dressed up? This can't do!" An all familiar voice screeched from his right as a girl covered head to toe with pink and white laces bounced forward. Cheshire floated in a mess before recollecting right in front of the girl figure, stopping her in her tracks.

"Now Alice, did you leave your manners in the Forest again?" Cheshire cocked what seemed to be an eyebrow, his grin all the same as he seemed to entwine his mist-like body around Alice. Alice pouted, about to burst into tears but stopped herself. Ciel only looked at disbelief.

"Well, alright Alice. 5 minutes and nothing more! Otherwise we'll start without you." Cheshire chided, drifting with the wind to where the table was.

"Boy, let's go!" Alice (Lizzy) took hold of Ciel's hand and dragged him into the bushes, where a little homely cottage sat, smoke puffing out from the chimney in big fat clouds. Not letting go of Ciel, Alice opened the door with a key and pushed Ciel in.

"Go to the first room to your left, nowhere else!" Alice instructed as she danced to the stairs and left. Seeming that it was the appropriate thing to do, Ciel found the room with ease and he twisted the door knob. It was a small space, as compared to his bedroom but slightly roomier and better done than Sebastian's Spartan room. Ciel sat on the surprisingly soft bed and waited, swinging his legs in a childish manner. He heard the rush of dainty footsteps and the rustle of fabric, before the wood door burst, belching out a tumble of blonde locks and other costumes.

"Ahh, excuse me!" Alice said as she stood up and cleared the mess she was in. Soon, she was producing several elaborate clothes in clear dust bags, all neat and ironed as if they were waiting for Ciel to wear them. "Well, don't just look! Choose something!" Alice thrust the clothes to Ciel who, threw them on the bed and examined each piece. The first one was a pirate costume, which Ciel did not feel like being, currently. The second was that of a Taisho, the head gear plated with so much metal that Ciel feared would be heavier than his petite frame. The third one was that of a butler, making Ciel grin a little but deep inside, he knew that no one could pull off a butler suit as sexy as Sebastian.

"This is taking too long! Fine, I'll dress you up!" An exasperated Alice had an evil glint to her eyes as she crept toward Ciel. . .

"What… What are you doing! Hey, put that back… NO!"

Five minutes later, Ciel emerged from his worst nightmare of being stuck in an enclosed space with a Lizzy look-alike, in a ruffled blue jumpsuit a few shades lighter than his midnight blue eyes. White and teal stocking covered his slender legs, complete with a black patent shoe. Ciel was embarrassed as he walked but the thoughts of him in a dress helped him drive away the thoughts.

"Ciel, what are you waiting for? Hurry up, otherwise that Mad hatter will get mad." Alice slipped her hand in his and rushed him, sweeping away the overhanging branches that loomed over their vision. Ciel could see cracks of sunlight through the lush greenery as they made their short journey out of the foliage and into the large clearing of space where the long, covered and set table stood.

Sunlight burst in its full glory as Alice pushed the last of the branches away. Ciel shielded his eyes and bent his head forward slightly, just as a blood red tea cup whizzed a few inches above his head.

"You're late, desu!" A red-haired man in an extremely ridiculous red top hat and equally frivolous red clothes slammed his hands down at the table. The bustling crowd at the table stood silent, watching and whispering at Alice and Ciel.

"Well, we have a guest here, so shut up and sip your tea!" Alice retrieved the tea cup and flung it back at what Ciel assumed was the Mad hatter. Hatter caught the cup back with ease and set it down on his crimson saucer. Alice sat across the Mad hatter, right at the other end of the table while Ciel found a seat in beside hatter.

"Warm milk for the growing Ciel, desu!" Mad hatter waved his arm at one of the three smartly dressed waiters. Ciel realized, that they were actually triplets, each with a deep plum tail behind that matched their identical hair. Ciel smiled in polite pretense as one of them poured in milk into his tea cup, the same red as Mad hatter's. Ciel stared at its contents in slight disgust, actually desiring a nice cup of tea rather than milk. "Help yourself, darling. Just feel free, desu!" Mad hatter gestured at the long table filled with desserts, cakes, cookies and sweets of every kid's dream.

Ciel took what was closest to him, a rainbow cupcake and nibbled at it. It was delicious, layered with all that sugar and frosting. Mad hatter couldn't stop chatting and giggling with Ciel, who felt quite delirious himself. Peter, who was across Ciel urged him to eat more. Food was plentiful at the table, if a platter was finished, another would be replaced immediately by the silent triplets. There was also a slight commotion, as the joker and mad hatter argued, pitting their elaborate dance skills on the table itself, kicking and shuffling food on the table, not caring if they accidentally trampled on someone's fingers or dirtied their polished shoes. All seemed to be fine until a screech set off a mass of crows, with every colour of the rainbow, to the skies. The atmosphere stilled and all was silent.

Mad hatter seemed to adjust his hat with ill ease. The triplets set their tea pots for the first time since Ciel noticed them. Everyone, Alice, Peter, Cheshire and others seemed to be carved out of fine marble, unmoving. Eyes darted back and forth, sending untold messages that Ciel could not comprehend. It dawned upon Ciel as an ominous aura slathered the air, the loud cracking of trees snapping, that there was something wrong. Sounds of furious horses galloping rumbled through the earth until a lady, dressed in a fine red silk dress emerged. Her hair cropped short, was illuminated with a ruby crown. Beside her, a knight with shut eyes, cradling a lithe but curvy girl, pulled the reigns of the black steed he was riding on.

"Oh, dear." Mad hatter muttered in dread as the colour drained from his face.

"Who's that?" Ciel questioned Cheshire, who had left his place.

"Oh, her? The Red queen." Cheshire replied lazily and vanished. As soon as he did, the Red queen threw back her head and laughed in a loud cackle. In an attempt to drown out her laugh, the Mad hatter flipped the table with an immense force, screaming as he did so.

"RUN! It is the Red queen, aye, aye!" Peter hopped frantically, as everyone jumped from their seats, running as fast as their legs could carry them. Ciel cussed, and followed. Only to look down at himself in horror; his slender legs were as thick as tree trunks and no matter how much he willed them, they wouldn't budge. Fear seized the rotund Ciel as people rushed forward, not taking notice of him. The hooves of the horses inched closer and closer, the standing knights terrorizing those who were slower.

"Well, what do we have here?" The Red queen mocked as she held her spear high above her head. An ear piercing scream echoed in Ciel's head and he found out that it was actually himself. The spear sliced the air in deadly accuracy, diving for Ciel's forehead when he heard the distant cry of his savior.

"Ciel… Ciel! Wake up, dear!" Sebastian shook the tense knot of a boy as his eyelids twitched and fluttered. One cracked open a little bit, before the other. Ciel was awake, though he couldn't really shake off all the slumber.

"Hmm… what?" Ciel murmured sleepily.

"You were having a bad dream. I heard you screaming. Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked, stroking Ciel's bed ruffled hair.

"Nnn…. Guess… so." Ciel slurred as he put his arms around his butler's waist.

_Just like a little kitten. . . _Sebastian mused.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Sebastian asked as he broke their embrace. A shut eyed Ciel greeted him instead. He laid the sleeping doll on the bed, caressing Ciel's face before he left for his duties.

**A/N:** Yohoo! Finally done~ Jjang! :) This was really nice to write, and really random I guess! Please give it all the love and reviews~ haha :D Um.. what else, what else? OH! Any questions about the characters above feel free to ask, but I think that you guys should know. On the end note; OMFGH! CIEL BECAME A DEMON! :D Hell yea~


	13. Teenage dream

**WARNING: **Finally updating after so long! As promised, I'm already way over exams :D so here's a little reward for waiting! This is more like a song chapter because apparently, I need something to fill in the gaps~ Enjoy some nice Ya oooooooh weeeeeeee~

**DISCLAIMER:**As much as I love Ciel being a demon, it's still Yana Toboso Sensei's.

The butler was clearly busy, wheeling the trolley back and forth, tending to his master's every need. And by need, it includes _everything. _A few days on the Murphy drip seemed to show obvious results, the little master seemed to be feeling better and he was eating well for both too. Sebastian had to pat himself on the back for convincing Ciel to stop his early tea routine-caffeine was bad for a growing baby- and eat more vegetables too. Preparing a bigger proportion did raise the suspicion of the other servants but Sebastian managed their questions just fine.

Sebastian let himself to his master's bedroom-seeing that Ciel felt better – and greeted his lover warmly. "Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian cooed. He parked the trolley sideways and sat beside the soundly sleeping boy, it did surprise Sebastian how much the boy slept now. It was clear, the pregnancy was indeed taking its toll on a growing boy but any malicious plans were too long forgotten. Sebastian was prepared to take any blow for Ciel, for his, no, their child. Sebastian idly brushed Ciel's hair back, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. That stirred the boy, his eye lids starting to flutter. Rousing from the clinging effects of slumber, Ciel lazily rubbed his eyes. Jumbled words tumbled out of the drowsy boy, making Sebastian chuckled as he tried and failed to catch his young master's words.

"What did you say? I failed to apprehend them." Sebastian spoke in that deep, hushed voice of his.

"You woke me up from a good dream." Ciel hissed slightly as he reached out to put his arms around his butler's neck. _A very good dream, apparently, _Ciel thought as he couldn't resist the temptation to rub himself against Sebastian's slender thighs.

"Oh, feeling for that already? How naughty." Sebastian cooed as he shifted his thigh a little.

"Sebastian?" Ciel pulled himself closer, his breath sending little shocks of pleasure down Sebastian's spine.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied, already, sort of, having a slight idea of what was in his lover's mind.

"Let's just go all the way," Ciel gushed, without hesitation. In response, Sebastian pushed Ciel onto the bed, his crimson eyes catching hold of deep sapphire ones. Sebastian's heart nearly stopped, Ciel in his arms, both his and the child's heart pulsing comfortably. This was all real, not a dream, not an illusion but the real thing itself. Sebastian leaned forward, the boy's arms still linked behind his neck. Ciel gazed down at Sebastian's face, from his eyes, to his sharp nose, to those sweet lips of his. The boy's long lashes flitted against Sebastian's nose bridge, a nice jolt taking over Sebastian. Ciel's breath came out faster as he gulped, to calm himself. Pulling Sebastian closer to him, Ciel tilted his head and brushed his lips against his lover's. A groan escaped Sebastian's lips as he pushed in, exploring Ciel's mouth greedily with his tongue.

"Sebastian…" Ciel murmured as they broke for air, their chests heaving from their passionate kiss. Those sapphire eyes of his took on a velvety glaze of lust as he undid Sebastian's tie. Sebastian's fingers traced along Ciel's jaw-line, the boy purring as he did so. Ciel looked up at his marvelous lover, bringing his hips up in the process. Sebastian throbbed erratically down there, nearly losing control of himself but managed to restrain himself in the end. Ciel threw his head back in sheer ecstasy as Sebastian rubbed him with his thigh. Clinging onto fistfuls of black suit, Ciel drew his butler closer again, his lithe frame shivering in want.

"…at my… haaah… limit," Ciel pleaded sweetly into Sebastian's ear. The butler grinned and started unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt. "I know, love. Just be patient for a while more." Sebastian pacified his whimpering Ciel, long, gloveless fingers trailing across the almost flat plane of Ciel's chest. "Feels good," Ciel whispered, Sebastian lavishing every part of him. Little fingers worked deftly across the elaborate suit, fabric falling softly to the floor beside them. Ciel hesitated, feeling the large bulge throbbing underneath his finger-tips. "Can I?" Ciel suggested in such an innocent way that Sebastian had to give in, the lusty eyes overpowering the demon. Ciel unbuttoned the cool silk trousers and caught the fly between his now aroused fangs. Slowly, he pulled it down, driving Sebastian near the brink of insanity. With his teeth, Ciel pulled the waistband of Sebastian's pants and underwear down, lavishing the huge thing that was emerging.

"Nngh… Ciel…!" Sebastian shut his eyes, stroking Ciel's cashmere hair as Ciel lavished his pet with lips, teeth and tongue. Ciel had some experience in this, to say the least and sucked pleasurably on Sebastian's head. "Not so fast love, I want to love you more." Sebastian whispered, bringing Ciel's face close to his gently, guiding them back to the welcoming embrace of the bed again. Now, it was Sebastian taking hold of the ship. Teasing Ciel's perk nipples as he went, long fingers scoured and explored every gentle curve and skin, never bored with the same body. Everything was familiar yet new to Sebastian. Ciel was just that magical and he knew, he meant that way to Ciel too. A tongue flicked at the hard nub, a sweet cry eliciting from between the pillows. A slight smile flashed across Sebastian's face as he reached for the offensive mask covering Ciel's blushing face. "Ciel, put that pillow down. I want to see your expression." The slender resisting arms lost the fight against hushed words, peeling away to reveal a very red Ciel. "Sebastian, please…" Boldly yet hesitantly, Ciel spread his legs wider, prompting entrance.

Sebastian chuckled. "No, love. Let's not rush things. There's no hurry, is there?" Sebastian's fangs grazed at the hollow of Ciel's neck, one spot which contributed to turning the heat on. "Nnnh…!" Ciel protested in a sweet response, whatever word he was about to utter now inaudible by the wave of hazy pleasure that Sebastian gave. Those lazy fingers trailed below, grazing past a very _hard _part of Ciel, forming tears in the boy's eyes as he clenched them shut. Sebastian's feline features gave way to a lopsided grin, his fingers wrapped around Ciel's weeping arousal. Sebastian held firm, and began pumping the boy mercilessly. Caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, Ciel cried out in long cries of pleasure.

"Damn.. . ahh! Sebast… ahh! Coming… coming…!" Ciel's voice escalated as hot coils in his stomach contracted, finally releasing in hot white desire as Sebastian hit the top. Ciel was heaving and panting, the sexiest thing that Sebastian has laid his eyes on. "Sebastian… Can't take it anymore." Ciel prompted again, after finally regaining himself. "Really, just a bit more." Sebastian teased as he licked off what was on Ciel's abdomen, really pushing the right buttons with Ciel humping him.

"Nngh… Fuck me Sebastian…" Ciel begged. Sebastian's heart seemed to skip a beat, a low whistle escaped his lips as he processed Ciel's words. Sebastian grinned again as he licked his fingers. "Ahh, really. Who could ever resist you when you say those words?" Sebastian mocked sigh as he probed for entrance, exciting Ciel to no ends. "But say them only to me…" Sebastian warned, his eyes taking on a lusty red sheen. Ciel squeezed Sebastian's fingers, not wanting to let go but Sebastian withdrew anyway. A whimper escaped Ciel's kiss bruised lips, feeling empty again, nothing to satisfy the heat building up. "Would you prefer this instead?" Sebastian tempted as he nudged Ciel's hole with his pet. Ciel arched his back in response.

Sebastian nudged Ciel's entrance, teasing him for a while before slipping in, nearly going insane as Ciel squeezed him with such desirable heat. "Nnngh…" Ciel moaned, shutting his eyes again as Sebastian went all the way in.

The sound of slapping flesh.

"Nnngh… haaah! Sebastian…! More…!"

His butler drove deeper, knowing he hit the spot as Ciel squeezed tighter.

"Nnnh.. feels good…Sebastian…!" Ciel panted, clutching Sebastian's cold hand in his warm fingers as he neared the top.

"Ahh… ahh..! AH-" Screams of ecstasy got cut off as white spots clouded Ciel's sight, his vision only centering on Sebastian's face covered with a sheen of sweat.

Sebastian held his lover tenderly, though the intimacies made him want to claw at something, it just felt that good. He slammed in relentlessly, filling Ciel to the brim of sheer bliss. The cries turned louder, and he knew Ciel was near. Sebastian was ready to explode any moment. Thrusting in and out, Sebastian's breath rapidly increased.

A deep grunt, a gush of white.

An explosion of heat, another scream.

A warm trickle, things slowed.

Ciel panted non-stop as Sebastian slowed to a stop but not pulling out, yet. The blissful butler collapsed onto Ciel, using his elbows to support his weight. "I love you," he whispered into Ciel's pink ear, catching his breath too. Ciel buried his face on the crook of Sebastian's shoulder, breathing in his unique smell. "I love you too…" Ciel murmured, dizzy with the slumber plaguing him. Sebastian stayed like that, his arms forming a protective cage over the fragile, sleeping boy. "What do you dream of love…?" Sebastian cooed softly, brushing the back of Ciel's head with his fingers.

Outside, the watching jay chirped once, in an eerie dead but beautiful voice. It spread its wings, in its unique black glory and took flight, fighting against the strong breeze against its tiny frame.

**A/N:** Finally done ^^ I was really inspired by Katy Perry's fabulous song, Teenage Dream. Kinda fits them both…? Okay! Hope you really enjoyed it, tell me your feelings in reviews! Show it some more LOVE! :)

**SPOILER**

_Oh,recently, there were 4 kittens/cats abused. It was really gruesome and it really broke my heart that this happened to them. They all had their eyes mercilessly gouged out and unfortunately, two died… My friend happened to live near where the incident occurred and she said it was really traumatizing, how those cats screamed and shrieked into the night. It's a little request of mine and it's alright if you don't but please pray for those two other cats that're alive :) As a tribute, I've decided to do a little story about them in the next chapter. Stay tuned~ *cries*_


	14. Feline

**A/N:** Hello, hello :) it's nice seeing you all again! It's time for an all Sebastian AND I REPEAT! All Sebastian SPECIAL! :D enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **this does not belong to me, so yea. There you go;

***update*** _let's have a moment of silence, shall we? Okay. Apparently. It wasn't just four… but six. Yes… *cries* Hmm… If I remember correctly, there four, who died because they were thrown off at a height from a block of flats. HEARTLESS, I TELL YOU! And two, who suffered from chemical burns. One survived, but I'm not sure which. The sad thing, the poor fur ball is suffering from central damage due to the trauma. Stay strong Neko-chwan~ I'll be praying for you. I'm really touched for all the support so far. Your LGMH! :)_

"Nnn… Sebastian…" Ciel whispered, breaking away from their intimate kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, looking straight into Ciel's eyes, his smothering gaze seemed to steal Ciel's soul. Their lips hovered above each other for a few seconds. No matter how much Ciel's mind resisted, his body gave in eventually as he leaned forward in submission. Sebastian's tongue slid out, exploring the warm crevice of his lover's, muffling a moan emitting from within.

"Sebastian… we shouldn't be doing it here… in your room…" Ciel whimpered as Sebastian stripped him of his clothed glamour, piece by piece.

"Getting shy, are we?" Sebastian smirked, sliding a finger into Ciel's entrance. Ciel's wanton body immediately arched in pleasure, squeezing Sebastian's finger tightly. Sebastian smiled at his lover's cute reaction. He'll have the boy begging for more in no time.

"Sebastian… nnngh… More…"The boy pleaded, pulling Sebastian's hard body closer. Obeying the lewd command, Sebastian slid in another finger, making the boy groan more.

"Nnngh… Sebas… ahhh… not that…" Ciel protested, squirming when Sebastian pulled out.

"Then what do you want exactly, young master?" Sebastian cooed, pulling down his fly.

"Nnn… that…!" Ciel flushed, his slender leg rubbing against a hard bulge. Sebastian grinned and leaned in closer, granting Ciel's request.

Things were getting steamy, until Ciel heard a soft call coming from Sebastian's closet.

"Wh- what was that?" Ciel shouted as he bolted upright, pushing Sebastian out of the way. Irritation flickered momentarily on Sebastian's face as the bubble burst.

"Nothing Ciel. Now get back into bed…" Sebastian tried seducing but failed as Ciel was already on his feet, walking towards the offending furniture. Just a couple of feet away from the closet, Ciel's suspicions were confirmed as he sneezed. Eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, he threw open the doors, only to regret it a second later.

"UWAAAHHHHHH!" Ciel shouted with all his might as tufts of fur balls came leaping out, tumbling onto him. Though they weren't really heavy, it was enough to pin the frightened Ciel onto the floor, not daring to move an inch as padded paws roamed his naked body freely.

"SEBASTIAN!" an angry voice rose, threatening the guilty party.

"There, there. It isn't all _that_ bad Ciel…" Sebastian tried to reason with his enraged lover.

A few seconds later, a very grumpy but still aroused thirteen year old boy stomped out of the room, his clothes hastily pulled on, much to the surprise and amusement of the other servants of the house. Ciel neared his bedroom but stopped, and made an abrupt turn to the other side of the house, where he strictly instructed everyone, including Mr. Tanaka not to step foot. To the servants and Sebastian, that part of the Phantomhive manor was an unspoken taboo. But to Ciel, it was where his parent's bedroom was, where he would always creep into when the monsoon season hit London.

Feeling like a little boy once again, Ciel climbed the stairs leading to the empty room, giving off a nostalgic feel of thunder, lighting and dark rainy nights. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, the door opening with a small click. Ciel was surprised that it was empty. Deep down, in that small corner of his heart that no one can touch, he had thought that his mother would reappear again and welcome him with open arms, instead of disappointment like their previous meeting. Ciel sighed deeply, shaking away the surreal memories. He took little, uncertain steps and ran a hand against the bed covers. Though he clearly remembered Sebastian not to disturb this room, he still came in once a fortnight to clean up the place a little, changing the bed sheets too. To think that Sebastian restored this part of the manor that would always remain empty… Ciel scoffed and shook his head. He didn't feel sad or pain. Just an empty black void, a part of him that died along with that day. Ciel snapped out of his thoughts when a soft knock interrupted him.

"Ciel, I'm coming in…" Sebastian whispered as he stepped foot. Ciel pouted and turned to face the windows. Silently, Sebastian embraced Ciel in his arms, startling Ciel a bit. Ciel recovered from his slight shock and rested his hand on Sebastian's arm, the smell of cats all gone now.

"Say, Sebastian… what is it with you and felines? Knowing full well of my allergy, why do you still adore them so much?" Ciel asked, without any hint of menace. Sebastian took his question silently; his memories of growing up began pouring in.

"Hmm… it seems to start from that incident…" Sebastian thought out loud.

"What incident?" Ciel asked as his curiosity roused.

"Well… I guess you can say it happened when I was growing up… a long, long time ago." Sebastian sat Ciel down on the bed; a distant look clouded his eyes as he remembered his far off childhood, the memories tumbling and fitting like a jig saw puzzle.

**Sebastian; **_*note: please don't get confused as I'm telling it on Sebastian's point of view. And as Sebastian is not his original name, I've decided to name him Corbin IE; French nickname for little robin :). _

"Too slow, Corbin! Watch your back!" A deep voice indeed came from behind and just as my senses turned towards the host, I felt my body sailing through the air, breaking the free fall until I hit the onyx wall. I crumpled in a broken heap, gasping and wheezing, an ominous shadow hovering above me. The person worked at closing the distance between us with a slow pace, a point to my advantage as I prepared myself to lunge at the 'enemy'. I could see him within my field of vision and without hesitating; I lunged with all the speed I could muster. I leapt, my body sprung with no restraint, claws extended and ready for the kill.

"Sir? You have an urgent message from the Lord;" The pager boy interrupted – his voice barely audible behind the black screen, my black nails just inches away from breaking skin. My fast reflexes kicked in and I was able to stop myself in time, though this was what always happened.

My master stood his ground, unmoving momentarily as he scrutinized the pose I was holding.

"You've shown improvement, though work on your defenses more, it's pathetic." My master waved me off, walking towards the awaiting message to be received. I gave a slight bow and retreated to the corner, trading my leather gear for linen pants that I felt more comfortable in. I looked at the white cotton shirt sitting by itself on the bench and ignored it; I was feeling a bit too warm to cover up my torso.

"Egypt, eh? And bring along Corbin? Just what the heck is pops thinking… alright. I'll go, you're dismissed." My ears perked at the mention of my name and I turned to face my master, who was coming towards me.

"Is anything the matter, father?" I called him by the appropriate term, now that training was over and done with.

"After supper tonight, pack whatever necessary belongings you have and meet me at the Dormitory." Father instructed.

"Whatever is the reason?" I asked, clueless about the events.

"We're heading for Egypt… and I have not the faintest idea why. Your grandfather just sent me a letter about it." I see… the pieces were starting to click together now. I chuckled lightly at Grandfather's arrangement. When I had brought up the idea of visiting the land of felines, he had mentioned that he would set aside a day for me. I was just surprised that the old foggy actually remembered, despite his busy schedules that day.

"What are you giggling at? That knock loosened a few bolts of your nuts?" Father demanded jokingly.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I replied calmly. Being the favorite grandson of an eccentric old fart wasn't so bad after all. Father jiggled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the steel door, before unbolting a few more locks. The door opened, but revealed a smooth onyx wall, like the other walls surrounding us. He traced a glyph in the middle and it burned with a florescent red, bursting into flames as the image melted and opened the wall for us. We stepped out and the wall rumbled to a close, like a black curtain behind us. The landing was dark, a set of stairs curved upwards with a few bluish balls of flames lighting the way.

"Hurry now, Corbin. Wouldn't want your sister to nag at us for being tardy again, do we?" Father rushed me, with a playful slap on my behind.

"Now, now father. I believed that I had talked to you about leaving my butt alone, haven't we?" I shot back. My father's response was slammed right into my face as he abruptly turned to look me into the eye.

"NONSENSE! Be grateful that I gave you such wonderful assets, now stop complaining like Esmeralda and get going!" My father bellowed. I sighed in reply, at his childish side and hurried along, like I was told to.

A dim glow illuminated the cracks of a wooden door and father opened it. I followed up swiftly, locking it behind me. "Come on now, let's hurry up." Father's voice echoing above the steps of the wine cellar. Down the hallway, I could hear Jaylan's ultrasonic screech, followed by a very audible boom. I shook my head while father whistled lowly. Just what concoction did Jaylan fail to do this time?

"Oh, only this? Not bad Jaylan, keep it up." Father chuckled as he helped my sister up to her dainty feet. I examined the partially blown off stove and black charred walls. I had to agree, compared to the whole town almost getting blown apart; this was certainly a vast improvement. Jaylan growled and slapped off father's hands, her hair swept past our faces as she huffed and turned on her heels. "Where are you going?" I asked, stretching my neck past the kitchen door, seeing her lithe frame storming to her bedroom. She ignored me and slammed the door; the wall attached to it seemed to fracture in fine cracks. I looked at Father, who shrugged."Well, I guess we'll just have to leave it to the servants again, eh? Go freshen yourself up, we're leaving soon." I nodded in response and took one last glance at the kitchen before heading off.

I knocked softly at the door, pressing my ear against the wooden frame. There was silence on the other side but then I regretted my attempt to eavesdrop. "LEAVE ME ALONE, CORBIN!" Jaylan bellowed, nearly bursting my eardrums. I tried the door knob, which was to my surprise, was unlocked and let myself in. A white rectangle flew to my face, passing me in two separate halves. Jaylan gave me her death glare and I shrugged awkwardly. "That was my favorite pillow," she bit her words harshly. "I'll fix it, promise." I spoke softly, making my way towards her. Her beautiful face was covered with a black screen and I did not hesitate to part it behind her ear. Now that gorgeous stretch of art was marred by streaks of tears, surprising me.

"Jaylan, sweetie. It's alright… There's no need to cry." I comforted her, my voice sounded so tender, even to myself. She opened her mouth but choked. She took a deep breath and composed herself, before looking straight into my eyes, piercing my being with that look of hers. "You don't understand," She whispered, all her raw emotions poured out, pulling and drowning me in it. I did the only thing I could do at that situation; I put my arms around her and drew her close, holding her tight. "Then as your brother, I do have the right to know, do I?" I whispered, hearing for the steady breathing of my little sister. At least she stopped crying.

"I love you," she whispered in the same voice again.

"I know honey." I caressed her head; a beating organ throbbed painfully inside me. She stiffened, for it was my first time giving her an absolute answer. She pushed me away at arm's length, her eyes wild and lost in confusion. "No, you don't, Corbin… not in that way, you don't." She breathed painfully, tears welling up again. "In what, Jaylan? You've proved our very own nature wrong, which we can't have a bit of what they call… emotions, so what is wrong?"

Jaylan scrutinized me with those wandering eyes, the light hitting her like I've never seen before.

"This," she rasped, pulling me closer and kissing me. Indeed I was shocked, but something rose within me, a bubble rising slowly but steadily, totally foreign to me. I tangled my fingers in her hair, allowing her to go deeper, to take this up another level.

Jaylan pushed me down slightly and I went down without resisting. Jaylan pulled away but our lips were still touching, not meeting. I could hear her hitched breaths mingling with mine and groaned softly when her leg brushed something hard.

Our eyes met, the intensity of her crimson orbs matching mine. She brought a finger between our lips and made a breathy shushing noise, her face painted with a feverish blush now. She shifted her legs ever so slowly, her antagonizing movements teasing some part of me ever so slightly. With her finger still there, I flicked my tongue at it momentarily before burying my mouth in it, sucking the digit. Jayaln's eyes were squeezed shut not, drawing blood as she bit down on her bottom lip. I released her finger from my mouth and drew her closer, my body further titillated by the scent of her rich blood. With no hesitation this time, I took her lips in mine and welcome the dizzying sensation as I tasted her blood.

Jaylan ripped my clothes apart with amicable ferocity, our lips locked in a fevering kiss. Our bodies rocked in a slow tempo but it was enough to drive both of us into madness. I grabbed Jaylan's thighs, ignoring the sharp gasp as my nails sunk into her flesh and flipped her over in one quick movement. I took a moment to relish the flushed sight of Jaylan, my sister.

It was very wrong. But this is of our nature; we _belong_ to the dark side.

It was surprising that during our sexual act, nobody had interrupted us- sans a little black kitten which was now in my arms, sandwiched between Jaylan and I. Bringing up to my face, its emerald eyes seemed to spark with an unknown intelligence. My lips formed a grin as I whispered into its ears.

"_You will tell no one of this, will you?"_

And that little kitten responded by licking my face.


	15. Delima

The winds churned up the waves harshly, tossing the sole vessel quite violently. In one of the ship's various cabins, a couple of foreigners are battling the onslaught of sea sickness. Grabbing a nearby bucket, the one with the slender frame lost his lunch in it. Wiping his saliva from the corner of his mouth, he took a deep breath and passed the bucket to the other man, who said nothing, merely contemplated his lord with worry in his eyes.

"Ciel…" The bronze skinned boy uttered, swallowing thickly as he held back his nausea.

The storm raged through the Phantomhive household, lightning illuminating even the darkest corners for the briefest second. As another white flash ghosted past his eyelids, Ciel curled tighter into his sheets, biting his lower lip to prevent any noise from escaping. Sebastian was just short of leaving his master's bedroom, one hand raised slightly to twist the doorknob. Preparing himself for the worst case scenario, Sebastian turned himself and set the heavy candelabra on the table beside Ciel's bed.

Ciel could feel the hesitation of his lover leaving him behind to the thunderstorm. He wanted Sebastian to go away-in those rare occasions he wanted to be apart from his loving demon- but the words wouldn't come. He felt the weight shift on his left side, as Sebastian sat on his bed and relaxed slightly. Warm fingers brushed Ciel's temple and he welcomed the assuring touch. Thunder shook the window frames, the winds howling sharply outside. Ciel couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper but he regained his composure quickly, chiding himself for being so weak.

Sebastian's lips touched Ciel's, but they weren't kissing. Giving up, Ciel brought his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer, until they Ciel was curling against Sebastian's body. The butler held Ciel's head closer to his chest, muffling most of the noises. Ciel's breathing was setting out an even rhythm when he jerked fitfully out of Sebastian's warm embrace, fingers tightly clenched around the black fabric of the butler's suit.

Ciel gasped loudly, his pale face turning a shade lighter as lightning cast over his features. Ciel moaned loudly in pain, his curling body breaking out in sweat. His wide eyes rolled shut soon after, the boy now laying limp in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian swore silently as he laid Ciel out carefully. Taking off Ciel's nightclothes, he could see his abdomen moving from the inside, rolling and flipping as the baby trashed wildly inside of Ciel. Sebastian steeled himself as he took out his glove. He remembered his father telling him that the first time was always the hardest but it made no difference whether Sebastian repeated the procedure one, ten or a hundred times.

His black nails sharpened to a fine tip and Sebastian traced it across Ciel's abdomen. When he found the spot he was looking for, he thrust the finger deep inside Ciel. The boy jerked slightly, but gave no sign of gaining conscious. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his lover gently on the forehead, brushing away the hair that covered his eyes. He still remembered Ciel's first seizure. It was complicated enough for Ciel to be half-demon, what more a human when he first conceived Sebastian's child. Demons have no qualms for gender, so it didn't matter much if they reproduced with a male or female. The most important factor is that demons have the capability to adapt their body to prepare themselves for delivery. As Ciel is not born a demon, he is incapable of such a task. Sebastian had hoped that his child would be more human but a few weeks ago, he was proved wrong as Ciel passed out in the toilet. He knew then that their child was devouring Ciel inside out and had no choice but to provide his own demonic blood to satisfy the fetus's needs. Of course, Sebastian could always feed his blood through mouth but Sebastian didn't want his child eating through Ciel's stomach to access the blood. They had discussed about keeping the baby, whether or not to abort it but despite Sebastian's efforts to convince Ciel, his stubborn lover simply said no and ignored Sebastian for as long as he could without passing out.

Sebastian withdrew his finger and licked the wound; the hole quickly closing due to Ciel's rapid healing abilities. Ciel remained in a comatose state, his breathing quick and shallow. He could see it now, how the pregnancy had taken its toll on his fair lover. The bruise like smudges appearing underneath his eyes, the fragile and sickly glow that possessed Ciel now. Sebastian brushed his thumb across Ciel's hollow cheeks, wiping away the beads of moisture that had formed. His tongue darted out to taste Ciel's once luscious lips- it was no longer sweet. An ugly feeling gnawed at Sebastian, directed at the now come fetus but more so, at himself for having acted so foolishly.

But if Ciel hadn't acted that way, months ago, would they have come together? Would they still be master and servant, nothing more? Would they have spent many a nights in each other's arms, moaning out in pleasure without a care in the world? Would Sebastian even have developed new found feelings he thought was lost forever? He can't blame his child. Nobody could. And though Sebastian is literally heartless, the negative cloud dissipated and he stroked Ciel's belly tenderly, lovingly, like how a father would.

The ship finally docked and Soma gave a heave of relief. Reaching a glass of water, he quickly emptied the contents and stormed out of his cabin, glad that he could finally leave this death torture chamber on water. Agni reached for the huge suitcase stowed at the overhead compartment and hurried after the prince, the bulky weight proved to be no challenge for the strong servant. The cool dewy air of England mornings hit them as they hit solid ground, the worst of their sea sickness already ebbing away. Soma took a deep breath and stretched like a contended cat, his Punjabi suit exposing a riff of flesh. Coloring, Agni turned away, internally reprimanding himself.

"Agni, go hail a horse carriage or something. We're going to Ciel's house."

"But Prince Soma, this cannot do, it's barely sunrise! We cannot just barge in, uninvited at somebody's house!"

"Ciel is no 'somebody'. Sigh, fine. I'm exhausted after that trip. Go find an inn where we can rest and freshen up for a while."

Agni nodded and set off quickly, not wanting the prince to wait for too long. He was in luck, apparently. As Agni turned round the corner, he chanced upon an inn right across the street. He crossed the road without breaking stride and entered the ordinary inn. A bell rung, a distinct and clear 'jing' announcing his presence as he stepped inside. Agni surveyed the space before him. There was a smell of rum, mixed with smoke and something sour but it wasn't something to be bothered with. Setting down the luggage, Agni headed towards the counter, where a busty woman in a peasant dress sat, knitting in an old rocking chair, her fingers moving quickly and surely despite the lack of light.

"Excuse me…" Agni started, not wanting to startle the woman by his sudden appearance.

"Yes?" The woman replied, her eyes never leaving the knitting needles. Agni relaxed slightly- he was afraid that the woman might accidentally stab her fingers with those intimidating pair of needles.

"May I enquire if you have a room to let out?" Agni asked politely, a smile gracing his sharp features. The woman stopped knitting and rocking all together. She looked up at Agni slowly, as if finally acknowledging his existence. Deep maroon eyes seem to bore into Agni, unsettling him. When he returned the gaze, a smile still plastered on his face, all he could see was a woman, in her early twenties at most, a grin on her which reminded him of somebody strangely familiar. Agni realized too that her wavy ebony hair was untied, reaching to her lap where she had rested her hands on- knitting tool and all.

"For a company of how many and for how long?" The woman asked, her voice taking on a strangely lovely tone which had not be present in her previous monosyllabic answer.

"For two, if you may, and for a day, please." Agni replied, trying hard not to stammer.

"Breakfast for you and your company, sir?" she asked again, her face a very good impersonation of somebody particularly familiar.

"That would be appreciated, thank you."

"Second floor, fourth room to your right. I hope you enjoy your stay here sir." The woman passed Agni a key and went back to her knitting, as though none of this had happened. Agni stood there, momentarily unmoving as he studied the mysterious woman closely. A few seconds later, the woman stopped rocking her chair again but continued knitting.

"Is anything the matter, sir?" She asked, alerting Agni that she was very much aware of his rude stare. Agni kept quiet for a while before steeling himself.

"Have we met before, you seem quite familiar…" Agni trailed off as the maroon eyes locked on to his gaze, her smile returning a fraction wider.

"Why, that would be a funny thing to say sir. But then again, we could have passed by the streets without knowing at all, would we?" She blinked slowly, sending a shiver down Agni's spine. Agni merely nodded at that, before taking up his suitcase up to the second floor. He passed by the woman who had resumed knitting to get his way up and he swore he was being looked at but when Agni turned around, he only saw a young but strikingly beautiful woman knitting with a determination. When he settled the luggage on one of the double beds, Agni went out to get Soma, who was sitting on a crate, clearly exhausted. Agni hurried over to his waiting prince.

"Is the inn far?" Soma asked as he spotted Agni.

"No, not at all, why do you ask, prince?"

Soma just shrugged and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching at the same time. They made their way to the inn without comment, the woman still there to greet them with a small smile before she went back to knitting. As Agni turned the key into the lock, he felt Soma's head on his shoulder, supporting the weight of his lethargic prince. Agni opened the door for Soma as the oddly quiet prince rushed to his bed, burning away the last of his energy by doing so. As soon as he flopped to the bed, Soma was asleep, body sprawled all over the white bed. Agni closed the door behind him again and went to tuck his prince properly. Soma grunted as he was being shifted but his eyes remained closed, already in a deep sleep. Agni watched the prince sleep, his chest rising steadily, the open' v' of his neck exposed by his shirt, the lips parted slightly. Agni busied himself with unpacking the prince's clothes but all the while, his mind was thinking of something else.

He turned, his strong frame blocking out the emerging sunlight as he hovered over the prince. He inched closer, heart beating rapidly in his chest. A bead of sweat trailed down his temple, to his chin, sliding to his throat as Agni swallowed. _You know you want to do it… _A voice beckoned at the back of his mind.

Agni snapped, surprised that the voice was identical to the woman's. Soma shifted to a more comfortable position, breaking the spell. Agni clenched his jaw, preparing himself for the onslaught of sleep.

**a/n: **sorry for the unplanned hiatus. I thought my plot was going out of hand and I did some comprehensive re-plotting. Well, I hope this turns out great. :)


	16. My child

**DISCLAIMER: **For my own *_guilty_* pleasure only!

"_Soma… Soma, my child."_

He was in that dream again. Soma was aware he was in the forest behind his palace but it seemed different somehow. Thick mist rolled around him as always, obscuring his vision. It always started out with somebody calling his name. It differs from time to time but tonight it was Goddess Kali, again. Like a routine, Soma stood, unmoving, waiting for the sacred figure to appear from the curtain of mist.

She emerged, the mist clinging on to her pale blue skin as she stepped toward Soma. The prince traced the figure before him with his eyes. He was so accustomed to the Goddess with a string of skulls tied around her neck. Somehow, the intimidating aura of the Goddess who murdered her husband dissipated. Only a kind and smiling Kali stood before him. But no matter what, she was still Kali to Soma and he respected the fact that she would grace his dream once in a while.

"I see you are back in England," She greeted him casually. Soma blushed and turned away. The Kali today was stripped bare- without her multiple limbs, the macabre sash of severed heads and most importantly, clothes.

"Now for the next task. Listen well, Soma, for I am about to instruct you." Kali's face flashed with insane gee for a moment but it flitted away before Soma could look up. Kali's smile widened when she spoke and so did Soma's eyes, bulging like a fish as he received the instructions from his revered Goddess. He wanted to turn away, to wake up but he realized he couldn't move from where he stood, locked into place. Soma tried moving his hand but it twitched with a sluggish movement no matter how hard he commanded it. His eyes darted around his surroundings but his vision was filled with Kali's face. Soma's heart thundered in his chest but he couldn't feel panic rising. All he felt was an empty numbness as Kali delivered her cold words. Soma could reject it and say no but his tongue felt too big for his mouth. Everything was spiraling out of control; coordinating his thoughts seemed to be too much of a hassle and Soma was losing his senses. He was fighting an invisible force pushing into his body but it was a feeble attempt.

He looked at Kali's divine face again, holding on to his last shred of consciousness. The Goddess smiled warmly at him and reached out to whisper into his ear.

"Bring me Ciel's body, my child. Make me proud." She chuckled softly and kissed Soma's forehead. Darkness rushed in like a waterfall. Soma's dragged under. Something has taken over.

Ciel woke with a gasp; the cramp forming over his abdomen caused him to double over. Ciel wanted to clutch his stomach but he had learned from previous episodes that doing so only caused the cramp to worsen. Ciel felt his insides churn wildly, bringing a stabbing pain to his right. Ciel fought quickly to stifle a scream and ended up biting his tongue. Ciel coughed, the all too familiar taste of metal and sourness overwhelmed his senses, bringing tears. The door clicked and the fetus inside Ciel calmed slightly. He could feel the familiar aura of Sebastian drifting towards him but tonight, it was different; intimidating and even, sinister. Ciel's head snapped up, but the person's face was covered in shadow. Ciel swallowed and breathed deeply. He was not going to panic in front of a stranger. So what if he was with child? Ciel still kept his sense of level head-ness in times like this.

"Give me the child Ciel." A woman spoke, her crimson eyes flooded with sadness. She wore a smile without humor in it.

Ciel shifted his knees in front of him, examining the woman before him.

"Do not try to fool yourself, dear Ciel. The child should be mine, and it _will_ be."

Ciel said nothing to her. The woman's eyes brimmed with tears but her body was otherwise void with emotion. She stood erect, much like the Marchioness Frances, arms placed in front of her stomach as she stood.

"Ciel, give him to me and I'll promise you your safety." The woman spoke once more, moving-more like gliding- towards Ciel. The woman traced a long finger along Ciel's jaw line as she whispered ,her voice now saddened.

"Ciel I will be generous, for once. I have never liked to share, especially things which are clearly mine. I have a deal to strike with you. Give me your child, and I will raise him as my own. In return, I will grant you your safety. If I am delighted by your relenting, I might perhaps let you keep Sebastian.

"But if you choose to be ever so stubborn, Ciel Phantomhive, then I advise you to prepare yourself. I will turn everyone against you until you decide to give your child up. Even if you die trying to protect this demon growing inside you, I will cut you up and retrieve him from inside you.

"I shall give you some time to consider. Think well and hard, Ciel Phantomhive. Until then," The mysterious woman gave Ciel a small kiss on his cheek. There was a slight breeze and when Ciel turned his head, the woman had vanished.

_Think well and hard, Ciel Phantomhive. _Her words echoed inside Ciel, burning still images at the back of his eyes. The cramps had stopped, much to Ciel's relief. He stroked his slightly swollen belly, feeling the pulse flutter into his palm. Despite himself, Ciel gave a little smile. _I will_ never _give you up, rest assured._

Sebastian stood in the silent garden, the smell of roses wafting in from the sudden breeze. He pondered, his internal alarms a whirl. Should he call for his father? What would they do then, track down a girl who bests in concealing in the dark? Sebastian breathed deeply, his chest building up a hollow ache. A long time ago, he had made perhaps one of his worst mistakes. At that point in time, Sebastian didn't think that things would spin out of control. He thought that maybe after the dust settled, his father might be able to forgive them. Aye, Sebastian was a young fool. He thought about the times they had spent together, in each other's arms. His _sister_; seemingly frail and gentle. Clearly he did not expect her burst of insanity when the incident happened. He exhaled a deep breath, another heavy burden set square upon his shoulders. His thoughts drifted back to the angelic smile he remembered and he found himself mimicking the same actions as his child. _I will never fail you, wait just a little longer my child, I will bring you to this world…_

**A/N: **sorry for the short update! Just wanted to set the mood before the story goes into another ark. Meanwhile, why don't you guys pop by twitter? #WESUPPORTDAESUNG ! :D see you soon, reviews MUCHO appreciated!


	17. Checkmate

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own this. *Slight blood drinking at the end, don't read if it turns you off.*

Soma pulled his clothes casually over his head, unspeaking, and his cheery demeanor all but gone. Agni stood at the corner of the room, inspecting his liege silently, his brows furrowed deeply in concern. He had gone through the routine set of questions every morning since the first day they've arrived; _was the prince sick? Is he eating well? Did he have a good night's rest? Is he adapting well to the weather over here? _ Agni exhaled as incoherent thoughts zipped by his head. Soma rose from the bed and left, without a second word to Agni. The servant went after his master without a second word. Soma had been acting strange for the past few days. Initially, Agni had bombarded his lord with questions but they were left unanswered as Soma kept his silence, ignoring his servant like a stray.

A carriage was parked in front of the inn they were staying and Soma leapt in, shutting the tiny door behind him. Agni took his cue and took the driver's seat, paying the driver his fee before easing his way into the bustling morning traffic. Agni noticed the lack of instructions from his prince and knew where their destination was today- the Phantomhive mansion. As he steered the horses, Agni couldn't help himself from listening to what was going on inside the carriage. When his ear rang from the silence inside, he found the prince's behavior strange indeed. They were visiting Ciel and Sebastian today, surely that would cheer Soma back to his former sunny self; but that wasn't so, apparently.

Agni pulled over on the gravel path leading to the mansion and proceeded to open the door for his prince. Usually, Soma would have burst out of the carriage but not today. _Something is definitely off. _Agni thought. Still, he kept his worries to himself and shivered slightly as Soma stepped out without so much as a cold gaze upon Agni. The prince strode up the steps leading to the massive doors without waiting.

"Penny for your thoughts, Agni?" A voice from behind startled him. Agni turned around sharply and was relieved to see Sebastian, his friend. He smiled politely at the butler but did not reply. Sebastian made a gesture to bring the horse carriage to their stable and it was only then that Agni realized that he had been gripping the reins so tight that his knuckled burned white. As Sebastian climbed aboard, his face carried a weird expression in which Agni couldn't recognize. He turned toward the direction of Sebastian's gaze and gasped softly as he saw Soma in front of the mansion doors, waiting for him with a dead pan expression. _Very off indeed _Agni's thoughts added.

Ciel grumbled as he walked down the stairs towards the library, where his friend was waiting. It has been a while since the boy got the chance to work his legs-Sebastian had _ordered_ him to stay in bed and rest. Ciel's joints screamed in protest as he moved them, working out all the numbness that caused Ciel to stumble around a bit. Sebastian observed form the top of the stairs, amused at Ciel's clumsy movements. He gave himself the pleasure of a slow smile and was rewarded with Ciel's infamous scowl as the boy turned to face his butler.

_Wipe that grin off your face this instant._ Ciel scolded.

_Yes, my lord. _Sebastian thought back but the smile stayed plastered on his face.

_Shouldn't you be busy preparing tea and snacks for the guests? _

_Am I such a tardy butler, Ciel? Of course I have and they're already served._

_Well, if that's the case, go and prepare me something sweet if you're free. Don't just stand around there like… like a goof._

Sebastian chuckled as his mind was filled with Ciel's thoughts. _That I cannot do, Ciel. It's close to lunch and if you were to eat something sweet right now, you would skip lunch altogether. You are with child, my love. Please remember to take good care of yourself._

Ciel grumbled again as he continued to descend down the stairs.

_Would you like help, my lord? _Sebastian asked, watching Ciel nearly tripping when he missed a step. He tried to sound as casual as possible but in fact, his heart flipped at the thought of Ciel actually falling and breaking an ankle; or worse.

_THERE IS NO NEED TO. _Ciel growled with rage and quickened his pace, most of the movement in his legs returning. Sebastian shook his head at his master's response. He too, descended the stairs but headed toward the pantry. _Maybe something sweet for later…_ he thought.

Ciel panted slightly, the strain on his stiff legs exhausting him a little. He had notice too, that his abdomen was cramping a little- a pretty normal occurrence these days. His heart fluttered as he neared the closed library door. Ciel swallowed as a foreign aura seemed to seep from inside the library. He sniffed the air, catching the faint whiff of saffron with it. He shook his head at his silliness- that incident a couple of nights ago had shaken him up a bit and here he was, getting all paranoid and jumpy over a guest. He turned the door knob and stepped inside, bracing for the incoming crushing force as he did so.

Soma smiled blandly as he swept Ciel into his arms. It was a firm squeeze but it paled in comparison to his usual bear hugs. Ciel gasped; surprised he could even work his lungs next to his friend. Soma released Ciel and returned to the leather couch, where he was aligning chess pieces on the black and white board. Ciel masked his surprise- Soma had yet to squeal out his name and chess was _definitely_ not one of the games he would go for. Saying nothing though, Ciel sat himself down at the chair across the prince. Ciel's eyes searched the room, feeling as though something was missing. He counted the people in the room-two- and found what exactly the problem is.

"Where's Agni?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, him? I sent him away. I just want to spend my time with you, only." Soma grinned slowly, mirroring a familiar trade mark. Ciel shifted uneasily in his seat and gave an appraising nod. Ciel reached for the tea cup set on his right and took a long sip from it, quenching the cramps a little.

They started the game with Soma offering his pawn. Ciel accepted and they countered moves aggressively and swiftly. Ciel was amazed- he had no idea the prince could play so well. They played in silence, the atmosphere set in concentration. Ciel had lost a few pieces but he had also managed to capture Soma's rooks and a bishop- a checkmate is nearing. However, Soma's counter attacks were fierce, taking away more of Ciel's pieces and leaving him in undevelopment. Though Ciel had secured Soma's queen, he had left his defenses to the wind. It was soon when Soma cried out 'Checkmate', conquering Ciel's King with minor pieces in the game. Ciel looked at the captured pieces, realizing that Soma had made some very bold sacrifices during their game.

Ciel smiled, offering his hand to the prince in which he graciously took.

"That was a very good game." Ciel commented. Soma merely smiled and sipped his tea, playing with the Black King. They sat in silence again, both enjoying the refreshing taste of earl gray tea after such an intense but brief game.

"Say Ciel," Soma addressed his friend for the first time.

"If you had a really important decision to make, would you sacrifice your important and beloved people just to protect what wasn't rightfully yours to begin with?" Ciel nearly choked on his tea at Soma's question. He studied the prince but he betrayed no emotion, just a small smile plastered on his face.

"Why not?" Ciel countered back, keeping his voice even and steady. Something dark flashed behind Soma's eyes but they fizzled and died as Soma's grin widened a little.

"I find you hilarious at times, dear Ciel. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Soma stood, gave Ciel's shoulder a firm squeeze and left. Ciel watch his friend leave, eyes wide as his heart hammered in his chest. The cramps worsened now and Ciel was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

_Sebastian…_

Soma opened the library door, jumping a little as Sebastian stood by the door, smiling politely at the prince.

"Leaving so soon?" Soma made no reply and gave Sebastian a slow, sly smile. He proceeded to follow the leaving figure but the prince voiced the need not to. Sebastian was slightly grateful for the prince's small gesture as he hurried into the room, scooping his pale lover into his arms. Ciel rested his head on the butler's strong chest, arms folded around his abdomen, trying to soothe the pain. Sharpened incisors glinted in the sunlight.

Breaking through skin and fabric, Ciel bit into Sebastian's neck, drinking heavily and moaning as heat burned within him. Sebastian hissed, nearly pinning Ciel up against the wall. He quickened his pace and nearly kicked the door down, Ciel's wonderful moans clouding his logical senses. Sebastian laid Ciel down on his bed, thinking that the boy would let go but instead, Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian, drawing him closer, deepening the bite and stoking the flames in his nether regions.

Sebastian growled lowly as the room started to spin. He placed his gloved hands around his lover's shoulders, pushing Ciel away. Ciel fell back with a gasp though his legs were still wrapped around Sebastian's waist. A drop of blood trickled from Ciel's lips and Sebastian licked it away with his tongue, probing for entrance at the same time. Ciel complied, connecting their lips together, his own tongue pushing back against Sebastian's. Ciel grabbed fistfuls of Sebastian's clothing, wanting to tear it out with his bare hands. Luckily, Sebastian stopped Ciel in time and shrugged out of his coat himself. Sebastian's hand darted straight to Ciel's bulge, rubbing at the hardening organ underneath his pants. Ciel groaned into their kiss, clawing at Sebastian in need now.

_Didn't know my blood could turn him on so much_ Sebastian thought to himself, smiling as he released Ciel's lips. Breathing in deeply through his mouth, Ciel's head seemed to clear a little.

_I swear I had no idea what came over me. _Sebastian chuckled as he saw through Ciel's lie.

_No idea indeed, Ciel. How about I give you an inkling? _

Sebastian efficiently stripped Ciel off his clothes and rolled him to his side. Ciel gasped, noticing their _new _position as Sebastian hooked an arm under Ciel's thigh, bringing it up higher.

_Oh lord… _Ciel gave a loud moan as a finger slipped inside him, rubbing at just the right spot. He had no idea they could last this long without such intimacies as pleasure seared throughout the boy's body, clouding his thoughts once more.

A finger was followed by two and Ciel couldn't contain the sharp gasp as Sebastian spread his fingers apart. Ciel couldn't help but clench himself tightly around those two digits. Sensing his lover's discomfort, Sebastian withdrew one of his fingers. Ciel grunted slightly though.

_I… I actually want it rough. _Ciel whined slightly as Sebastian slid another finger inside, relaxing the boy slowly this time. Sebastian muzzled Ciel's neck.

_Not this time, love _he cooed, spreading his fingers slightly apart. Ciel groaned and reached a hand out to hold Sebastian's arm gripping his leg. He was feeling frustrated at Sebastian's little tease but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. The eager boy anticipated the third finger, swallowing it inside him quickly. Sebastian chuckled, Ciel giving a little contended sigh as the fingers relaxed him further.

Pulling his fingers out, Sebastian rammed himself in one abrupt move. Ciel screamed ,the pleasure and pain engulfing him and he dug his nails into Sebastian's slender arms. Sebastian licked the boy's neck before sinking his fangs in- the double intrusion almost breaking his lover as the intensity of pleasure increased. Screaming without abandon now, Ciel closed his eyes as a tear trickled down.

_Mo…more… _The boy pleaded.

Sebastian chuckled but kept his pace steady. Ciel threw his head back, clawing at Sebastian now, thrusting his hips too. Sebastian growled lowly, pressing Ciel closer, restraining his movements. The boy hissed lowly and released his hold on Sebastian- the hand not trailing towards his weeping organ. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and flipped him onto his back. The boy arched his back deliciously at the change in position again.

_I wanted you to feel comfortable but if you're so insistent about it… _Sebastian's words trailed off as he picked up his pace, slamming into the right spot inside of Ciel. The boy let a moan escape from his lips as his head thrashed around the bed. Legs encircling Sebastian's hips again, Ciel drew Sebastian nearer, clutching fistfuls of clothing as Sebastian hit his prostrate repeatedly.

Screaming again, Ciel climaxed, holding Sebastian on for dear life. Sebastian wasn't far off and soon, the sound of flesh slapping against each other slowed, then stopped.

Ciel panted heavily and the two turned to their sides- Sebastian was afraid his weight might cause discomfort to his lover. Looking at Ciel's flushed face, Sebastian couldn't help but plant kisses on his forehead. Ciel nibbled on Sebastian's neck, still hugging Sebastian tightly. He waited until Ciel fell asleep before he disentangled himself from the boy. He cleaned his sleeping lover, put on his night clothes and then preceded to his duties around the house.

Soma turned his head, watching the Phantomhive manor until it was but a minor speck amongst the thick foliage. He smiled darkly, pressing a hand against his mouth to surpass the laughter bubbling.

_Soon, my dear Ciel, and I shall claim your throne._

**A/N: **Uwah. Finally done. Though I didn't expect the um… lemon scene to be so… rough *shot* OH WELL! Reviews greatly appreciated! :D


	18. Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: **Belongs to Yana Toboso. Using it for my own (and probably your) pleasure.

Ciel stirred in his bed, his cheeks flushed pink with a dreamless sleep. Dawn barely broke in the English countryside. The old grandfather clock chimed five times lazily and the house settled into silence once more. Sebastian was just about finishing straightening his tie in the mirror. He examined himself once more, lighted his candelabra before leaving his immaculate room. His footsteps bounced off the corridors of the mansion, the candle light distorting and stretching his shadow as he made his way towards the servants' room. Sebastian breathed in the crisp morning air, enjoying how it seemed to clear his lungs. He noticed that air today seemed fresher and cleaner today-almost sweet.

_Must be because of the late night drizzle_, he thought.

He placed a gloved hand on the door knob and jerked his hand back to his body almost immediately- a spark had connected with his fingertips. Though it was a mere touch of static, Sebastian could already feel traces of demonic energy in it.

He took in a deep breath and rationalized the situation. Goosebumps crawling around his neck to his toes didn't help much but he calmly swung open the door anyway.

The room was illuminated with an eerie light, thanks to the candles. If it were any _normal_ person, their heart would be racing by now. But not Sebastian- heck, he wasn't even human to begin with.

Sebastian took a precautionary step into the room and surpassed the shudder that seemed to seep into his bones. Still, the candle was not providing much light but Sebastian's nocturnal vision kicked in; his eyes seemed to glow in a faint crimson.

He heard a faint swishing noise, like an object dragging through something long and silky. He turned toward Maylenne's bed and met eyes with the owner.

"Good morning, Sebastian." Maylenne greeted. However, Sebastian could tell that Maylenne was not herself- her words and her mouth were moving out of synch. Her voice was harmonized with another beautiful voice but deeper than the maid's; she sounded captivating but alien at the same time.

Sebastian didn't respond but the grip on the thin candelabra stem tightened. Maylenne chuckled with her distorted voice and continued to brush her hair-the source of noise Sebastian heard initially. Maylenne was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, Finny's and Bard's head rested on each side of her lap. Sebastian observed them for a while-they laid so still it seemed they were dead- but the shallow rise and falls of their chests told him enough.

"Aren't you going to wake us up yet?" Maylenne asked, her ochre eyes trained on Sebastian's face. He returned her gaze, drawn in by the depth her eyes held. They contained such raw emotions, it made her face look feral even.

Sebastian cleared his throat and set the candelabra on the side table. He raised his hands to signal his arrival but froze in position as a flash of plum hair streaked past his vision.

"Boo." Maylenne whispered into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian stiffened, his hands forming white fists by his side.

"Ease up a bit, Sebastian," Maylenne whispered again, sliding a hand across Sebastian's shoulder slowly, loosening his tie. Their bodies pressed painfully close and Maylenne grazed the skin just below the butler's ear.

Sebastian exhaled loudly and held Maylenne's wrist firmly but not too hard to bruise the skin.

"Please stop this."

"Are you begging with me now, _brother_?" Sebastian flinched at the last word, as though he was struck across the cheek. Maylenne chuckled lowly at his reaction and raked her other hand along Sebastian's strong chest, inching closer and closer to his nether region.

"Jaylan, just get to the point already." Sebastian snarled. Behind him, the maid sighed loudly, a bored look crossing her face. The grip on her wrist was released and she rubbed at the red mark.

"Today's the day, you know." Jaylan hinted cryptically, twisting Finny's soft hair around her finger.

"I gave Ciel… a choice. He has to make a decision today. But my oh my Sebastian." She sighed dramatically, "I didn't expect the days to fly by_ so_ fast. I would have been generous, you know. Give the kid a few days grace _but you weren't as generous as I am, weren't you, Sebastian_?" Jaylan spat, jerking Finny's hair violently. If it weren't for the comatose that she had put the two servants under, Finny would have been kicking and screaming by now.

"Try as I might Sebastian, _to be as cold and ruthless as you _but I really cannot. I might consider leaving you two _sickening_ love birds for a while-"

"_What_. Do you want?" Sebastian snapped, grabbing Maylenne around to face him, their faces just inches apart.

"Why, all I want is _you_, Corbin." Maylenne's harsh face softened just for a moment as sorrow and longing swam in her eyes.

"I want you so much it hurts." Her voice cracked and her eyes glistened. Sebastian tried to stop his own from rolling.

"Then why are you pestering me?" He hissed.

Maylenne's face hardened again as she gave a bored expression.

"I tried to express my grief, Sebastian but obviously I was denied the chance to. So now, instead of bringing the whole of London with me, I'll only inflict pain where it hurts. Genius, really." Maylenne barked in laughter.

"I'll give you just one tiny chance, Corbin. Meet me at noon. I'll tell you where to go and we'll see how it goes from there, hmm?" She grinned- an evil and scary gash to be precise. Sebastian considered his options- if he should do as she said or take a risk instead.

"Do you… _doubt_ me, dear brother?" Jaylan voiced out the unanswered question in his head.

"Fine. Have it your way." Sebastian snapped; his words short and harsh.

"À _bientôt_, brother" Maylenne's face split into a menacing grin before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. A sweet smelling wind blew past Sebastian, carrying with it the rank odor of wet fur as Maylenne slumped back to her bed- the three servants huddled together, chests rising and falling in harmony. Soon enough, Bard was the first one to stir. Sebastian didn't notice the slight movement however as he was deep in thought, jaw set in concentration.

It was only the sharp shriek of Maylenne that broke Sebastian's chain of thoughts.

"What are we all doing here?" Finny cried, jumping nearly three feet in the air to get as far as the blushing maid as possible.

"I don't remember anything… 'xept for laying my head on the pillow and winking out like a light!" Bard exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

"I-I must have been possessed!" Maylenne cried, wringing her hands together, her head shaded by her long hair.

"Yes, yes you were." Sebastian muttered under his breath as he reached out for the candelabra.

"I beg your pardon?" Finny asked, ear cocked toward Sebastian.

If Sebastian heard his question, he ignored it.

"Get up, we have plenty to do today. Maylenne, do the laundry. Bard, prepare breakfast for the young master. Finny, weed the garden." Sebastian raised his voice and the three servants scurried to dress up after muttering a flustered 'yes'.

The trio zipped past Sebastian in record time- Finny rubbing his scalp with a look of confusion. Sighing, Sebastian turned to leave but a shadow moved in his peripheral. Stopping, he stood as still as a statue, heightened senses picking out sounds.

"I sense something sinister upon our house, Sebastian." The voice belonged to the old steward of the house, Tanaka.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed softly, fingers gripping the stem of the candelabra tightly.

"I was correct before- when young master's parents were murdered. I had this uncanny feeling, my joints ached from this otherworldly coldness and I knew it wasn't from rheumatism. Sebastian… I don't know who or _what_ you are. Unhuman- maybe- but whatever you are, as a butler, your duty is to _protect _the Phantomhive household whatever it takes."

Sebastian was about to turn to face Tanaka but already he had reverted back to his sleeping state. He walked out of the room, distracted by Tanaka's words.

'_Whatever you are, as a butler, your duty is to _protect_ the Phantomhive household whatever it takes', huh? _Sebastian thought.

The fetus stirred inside Ciel but for the first time, it didn't cause him any pain. Ciel too, stirred from his fetal position- his body waking up soon. Inside of him, the fetus' heart thundered. A screen of mist materialized to form a phantom image of the child from before; his eyes glinted with blood-red tears. He bent down to kiss Ciel on the forehead and swallowed his farewell with reluctance. A drop of red slid from the child's chin onto Ciel's cheek, leaving a crimson stain.

"_Je suis tellement désolé _"_he_ choked, and the ghostly image disappeared.

Ciel woke with a jump, flinging his duvet to the side as he pulled himself to a sitting position. His heart raced painfully in his chest, cold beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"SEBASTIAN!" His animalistic cry of terror pierced through the house sharp and clear.

Maylenne dropped her bucket of soapy water.

Finny hacked of a big chunk of the rose bush he was trimming.

Bard gripped his flamethrower like a rifle.

Sebastian's heart would have skipped a beat- if he had one.

Together, the four of them bounded toward a single destination- towards their young master's room.

Sebastian was the first to reach and he threw open the door, without bothering about his usual demure. As his eyes took in what was happening before him, he doubled over; as though he was punched in the gut.

There, sitting on the bed with tears flowing, was Ciel.

And the usually white linen was drenched with blood.

**A/N: **I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! *cries* Reviews appreciated *sniffs*


	19. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters kudos to Yana Toboso (except for my own. )

"Belial," a husky voice whispered. His greedy lips were met by the dominating demon's. They shared a passionate kiss, their lust barely restrained.

"Dolce…" Belial grunted and stroked his erect penis. He prodded the younger demons' entrance, all ready to plunge in and rock his mate's body. He slipped his head inside, clenching his jaw as Dolce clenched against him.

"IT HURTS! It hurts it hurts!" Dolce screamed as Belial tried pushing in further. Belial swore as he pinned the squirming fuck-ee on the bed, rubbing his stomach in smooth circles to calm his mate down. Belial took shallow breaths, the once pleasurable sensation now closing on him tightly.

"You idiot, it hurts for me too…!" Belial whispered fiercely, pulling out of the panting boy. Dolce whimpered as Belial placed a kiss on his forehead, pulling his disappointed mate closer to him.

"I'm sorry…" Dolce whined softly next to Belial's ear, his chin resting on the crook of Belial's shoulder. "I can't blame you, it's not your fault your ass isn't ready for my elephantine dick," Belial scoffed. Still, Dolce knew Belial had already forgiven him-Belial can't help being a witch sometimes.

"Guess we'll have to settle with this," Belial loosened himself from Dolce's arms and turned his head around. Dolce gasped audibly when Belial's crown jewels were graced in front of his face. From the other side, Belial cocked an eyebrow and extended his tongue to lick the boy's pink tip. As Dolce's eyes widened, Belial's smile grew, splitting his face into a horrifying expression. The boy shuddered and gulped, and mimicked the demon's actions.

_You're a mean witch._

Belial chuckled, and the vibrations set off from his laughter drove the boy to a new level of crazy.

* * *

"Young master!" Finny exclaimed as he reached the door to Ciel's room. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw the amount of blood coming out of the tiny body- a little boy threatened to be consumed by the overpowering red. He ran into Sebastian's back-the butler too stunned to register anything.

"Sebastian, Sebastian!" Finny shook the frozen man, snapping him out of his shock. Sebastian frowned deeply, pretending to think but his thoughts didn't seem to connect. Finny was getting fidgety, his eyes darting back and forth between the two beings before him.

Maylenne thundered in, addressing her master without so much as a pant. Still, as her eyes took in what she was seeing, she took in a huge gulp of air and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Damn it, I'll recognize this smell anywhere" Bard cursed under his breath, quickening his pace.

The gears of his mind finally cooperated and Sebastian snapped back to the present. He scanned across the corridor, Bard skidding in at the last moment.

"Bard, get the biggest pot you can find and fill it with water. Boil it and keep the flames steady. Maylenne, take the linens out to the woods and burn it. Make sure no one sees you. Take a pair of my spare gloves in the pantry, Bard will show you where, and use a mask. Get out of there quickly, as soon as you're sure the linens have caught fire and do not get into contact with the linens, understood?" The maid nodded and hurried after Bard. Sebastian turned his attention towards the gardener but the teenager was almost out of the door too.

"Towels, right? Gotcha."

Sebastian exhaled. Well, they weren't really _all_ that bad.

"Sebastian…" Ciel called out feebly, his eyes searching, swimming in tears. Sebastian knelt beside the damp bed and braced himself. He gave the boy's knee a pat but it didn't mean anything. Ciel's lips formed a thin white line as Sebastian gently nudged his legs apart. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian gingerly cut away the boy's underwear. Sebastian's jaw clamped tighter when he saw the situation Ciel was in. He made no noise, only rested his forehead on the boy's knee for a moment, willing his world to stop spinning. He swallowed hard and his gaze met Ciel's.

"I… I can see his head."

For a moment, Ciel's defenses dissolved in a rush of emotions and his face softened to the time he first met his demon. But it only lasted a second and Ciel set his face back into a taught line.

"The bleeding has subsided. I'll be carrying you to the toilet, is that alright with you?" Ciel nodded, his unbreakable resolve showing cracks. Sebastian gathered the trembling body in his arms; here was just a kid, trying so hard to fit into shoes which were too big for him. Sure, he may have succeeded in taking a few steps, but now he was tripping and falling. Hard.

With Ciel still in his arms, Sebastian directed Bard and Finny. He dismissed the two when they were done. Finny left the toilet with one last look at master and servant before closing the door behind him.

"It's okay now." Sebastian cooed at the still trembling boy. Burying his face into the crook of his butler's shoulder, he let out a soft cry, his body shaking. Sebastian clutched the small body tighter but he had to force Ciel to meet his eyes-he was afraid the boy might want to suffocate himself.

Tears poured down his face and his sobs turned to hiccups. With a thumb, Sebastian tried to wipe away his tears when Ciel brought their faces close together.

"You're all that I have left now Sebastian. That's why, no matter what, stay with me." His voice cracked and Sebastian sealed the distance between them with a kiss. It started as a gentle peck on the lips but Ciel pressed Sebastian closer to him, craving for more, wanting to imprint every curve of Sebastian's lips into his mind, wishing that two halves would be one whole.

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered drily when they broke away. His face was burdened with grief, the corners of his mouth tilting downwards. Silently, he slid Ciel out of his clothes and gently eased him into the bathtub. Dried blood dyed the water a transparent red and Ciel took a heavy, shuddering breath. He slid in deeper into the water until it reached his chin. Sebastian reached out for his chin and cupped it tenderly. For the last time, Ciel grieved openly as Sebastian kissed him intensely.

* * *

"Can't bear to leave now?"

"…."

Jaylan chuckled, her sweet laughter ringing around the woods. A flock of birds took off in frenzy, spooked by the sound of mirth. She held her nephew's tiny hand in hers, another hand carrying a fancy umbrella.

"Where will you be taking me?" His high voice hummed with irritation. Jaylan grinned and stopped, turning to face her solemn hostage.

"Listen well, darling. We're going to play hide and seek, alright? Daddy's going to find you within a period of time-"

"If he doesn't want to play with your _silly_ games?"

"Well then, Daddy dearest doesn't have a choice, does he? I'm going to start counting. Find a nice place to hide, understand?" Jaylan laughed hysterically and spun around in the clearing, her blue and white satin dress flayed out as though she were clothed in the very sky itself.

"ONE…!" her sing-song voice rang out sharply. Though he was frightened, he screamed at his crazed aunt.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM THEM, JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" it was a feat, considering how loud his voice boomed from that tiny body.

Jaylan rolled her eyes and stopped twirling.

"Ten."

A blur, she struck her nephew across his head and he collapsed in a heap-his words dying in his throat.

"Che, the trouble children bring." She gave the boy a kick before picking him up gently. She brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead and snuggled him close, her long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

"Anthony… Mama will bring you home now, okay?" Jaylan gave a sad smile at her unconscious nephew. She turned towards the direction of the Phantomhive mansion and spat, little blue flames licking at the dying patch of earth. A gust of ice cold wind spirited the two away, extinguishing the flames, carrying with it the foul smell of rotten onions.

* * *

A few hundred feet away, Maylene's rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Did she just witness that? The sudden jet of wind jarred her body and the smoke enshrouded her lazily. The polluted air seeped into her mask and she began hacking violently, her face, throat and lungs starting to burn. Like a spooked gazelle she shot out of the woods back to the safety of the Phantomhive mansion. Ripping her mask away from her face, she took in a deep lungful of air but started her coughing fit again as the flames inside her seemed to burn with a more intense ferocity. She sunk to the ground, clawing at her throat and soothing her chest. But it was no use; the fire within her continued to burn and tears pooled in her eyes. Her vision became distorted and darkness crawled in at the sides. Panting for air which would never reach her lungs, she gave a feeble croak, calling out for the butler of the mansion before the thundering in her rib cage subsided.

**A/N: **Ahaha! Was it good? My exams are FINALLY over www. Expect the concluding (?) chapters of 'Stay with me' soon! Thank you for your support! :)


End file.
